Broken and Put Back Together
by pgmypuff101
Summary: Dramione! Ron does something unspeakable while Hermione is watching. Will their relationship ever be repaired?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm**_  
 _ **A/N: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! J.K ROWLING DOES! The plot is mine though...I SWEAR!**_

Hermione sipped her still hot coffee and sighed in contentment as the warm liquid ran down her throat on it's journey to her stomach. This was her favourite time of day, getting up before Ron and making him breakfast and being treated to one of his lazy smiles when he came down the stairs at 8 o'clock every mornng. She loved the way she was able to hear the last notes of the lark's morning song at 6:30, when she got up. She enjoyed having all the time in the world to sip her coffee and read the Daily Prophet. Oh, yes! Mornings were the best!

Speaking of mornings, her husband to be was not as much of a morning person as she was! Speaking of the Devil, she heard a clatter upstairs and a muffled "bloody hell". She let out a giggle at the sound of his gruff voice.

"Mione?" he called.

"I'm up!" Hermione yelled back.

"What's the bloody time?" Ron muttered as he slowly clambered down the rickety stairs.

"Quarter to eight!" she sang back to him, happily.

"No need to be so chirpy, Mione" he grumbled.

She chuckled amusedly at his last remark. She laid his usal fry on the table and put the kettle on. She felt his strong Qudditch arms wrap around her small form and his head tuck into the nook between her neck and shoulder.

" I love you, Ron" she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear and making him shiver.

"Mmmm" he replied.

He unwrapped his arms from her and took a seat at the table to begin his breakfast.

" I am going to Diagon Alley today" she told him. "Is there anything you need?

"Mo, fhank oo" he said to her between bites./

"Ronald Weasley!" she reprimanded him. " It's rude to talk with your mouth full!"

He waved her away comically, food flyng off his fork onto the clean floor. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. She hopped up the stairs, two at a time and headed into the shower. She thought about the real reason she was going to the wizarding shop hub. It was not because she wanted to see how their wedding cake was getting on and it was certainly not because she needed to buy stuff for their already overflowing home. She was meeting Draco Malfoy.

Hermione made friends with him during their seventh year at Hogwarts. He was one of the few who returned to finish his education. Ron didn't because of all the Qudditch pratices he was attending, he had really wanted to beat Puddlemore United. Harry couldn't because he had been too caught up in Auror training. So Hermione latched on to one of the least annoying people who had returned to Hogwarts, which happened to be Draco. She was suprised when he presented her with an apolgy at the start of the year. Their friendship grew and strengthened over the year. It was a common sight to see Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger wandering the Hogwarts halls together. They decided when it was time to seperate, to keep their friendship a secret because Harry and Ron could blow up if they told them.

Breaking out of her reverie, Hermione turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She did a drying charm on her body and her hair and got changed. She choose a nice blue flowing dress that suited her figure perfectly and a pair of blue sandals. She put on a dusting of blusher and her lipstick and slipped downstairs. She gave Ron a peck on the lips and disapparated. Ron seemed disant this morning."Ah, well" she thought to herself, "it's probably just wedding nerves."

She thought about Draco and a small smile graced her lips as her feet carried her to the cafe where they were meeting. It was called "The Wizard Hut". She entered the cafe and immediately giggled at the sight in front of her. Draco was sitting at a table on his own and was trying to fend several females advances. At the tinkle of the doorbell, he turned around and a soft smile appeared at the sight of her.

"Mione!" he called, relief evident in his voice.

"Draco!" she replied in the same manner.

"Don't make fun of me!" he pouted

She laughed at his antics and gave a him a hug. Then she sat in the chair opposite him. The waitress came over and took their order. Neither had to look at the menu. They already knew what they were having.

Lunch went well. Draco kept her laughing and the knot in her stomach loosened slowly. Until something happened that sent her world crashing around her feet...

 _ **A/N: Well, what do you think? Review please! All your advice is appreciated. As I said I am new here and would love the support! Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Heartbreak

_**Chapter 2:Heartbreak**_

A/N: I DON'T OWN THEESE CHARACTERS! J.K ROWLING DOES! The plot is mine though...I SWEAR!

Hermione was just tucking into her dessert when the door opened with a creak. "That door needs oil," she thought to herself, glancing up to see who had entered the cafe. As a reward, she caught a quick glimpse of a familiar mop of red hair. A blinding grin crossed her face and she opened her mouth to call him over. But as she did so she remembered that Draco was with her so she quickly shut her mouth, keeping their secret. She also noticed that Ron's gaze was trained on something. Or more precisely...someone. A beautiful raven haired beauty, in fact who looked like she was waiting for him, nursing a cappuccino. Hermione watched, astounded, as Ronald Weasley's eyes drifted to the full pink lips and felt tears well up in her eyes as he dragged his tongue over his bottom lip and began to stride over to where the gorgeous female sat.

"What are you looking at?" Draco intterupted her Ron watching. In response she just nodded to where Ron had reached the beauty. Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek as Ron pressed his lips to the other woman's and kissed her passionately. Hermione brought her hands to her mouth and let a muffled sob escape. Ron had never kissed her like that. Draco whirled around to where she had nodded and fury clouded his handsome features. Hermione watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists in anger under the table. He turned to face her and his face immediately softened. She let her hands fall from her face and let her tears run down her face. Draco took one of her small hands in his own larger one. He marveled at how good it felt in his grasp. "So soft," he thought. He started rubbing his thumb across her knuckles in what he hoped to be a soothing manner.

"Shhh.."Draco said softly. "It's alright, Mione. I am here for you"

"I just can't beleive he did this two days before our wedding," she whispered, miserably. " Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? Am I not-"

"Enough!" Draco told her. "Hermione, you are the smartest most beautiful witch I have ever met. You are funny, charming and altogether a man's vision. It's the Weasel who doesn't deserve you!" he explained softly, coming around to the other side of the table and putting his arms around his friend. She turned her head into his shoulder and he let her tears soak his blazer.

"I want to go home, Draco. Please?" she whispered into his her.

"Of course, Mione" he complied, giving her a hand up but keeping his left arm around her dropped the arm around her waist and dug into his pocket to find some galleons. He let them clatter onto the table and picked up Hermione's bag and his sunglasses. With that he put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there. He then proceeded to guide her towards the door but stopped as she began to make her way over to Weasley. She looked back over her shoulder miserably and he smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled weakly back and then turned around to tap Ron sharply between the shoulder blades. The man in question jerked up out of his snogging session with the faboulous one. He nearly got whiplash, he turned around so fast.

"Mione?" he said in a suprised tone.

"You don't get to call me that," she growled out, ripping off the engagement ring and pressing it into his palm.

"Yes, I do!" he laughed. " You are going to be my wife soon!"He tried giving her back the ring but she shoved it back at him with a growl.

"How could you, Ron?" she said, queitly, gesturing to the female perfecty poised on the chair with her hand on the small of Ron's back. " Two days before our wedding. Really? When we were you going to tell me? Saying our wedding vows or when it came to saying 'I do'? Well, I can tell you Ron that I have saved you the trouble. WE ARE OVER! DONE! I never want to see you again. You have hurt me in a way that no one else has. You gave me love and then took it away, bruatally. I am finished with you, Ronald Weasely. Goodbye."

A/N: Well?! Bad? Good? So so? Sorry if this dampened your good mood. I promise the next one will be happier! Comment?! Please? I'll get you an ice cream.../p


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend In Need

_**Chapter 3: A Friend In Need**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first two chapters!**_

With that, Hermione Jean Granger turned her back on Ronald Billius Weasley and let out a loud sob. She made her clumsy way back to Draco and stumbled into his arms.  
"Why are you here with that slimy ferret?!" came a frustrated shout from behind her, silencing the room.  
"For your information, Ronald, ferrets aren't slimy. They're fluffy" she told him, informatively, earning herself a round of laughter from the crowd. "Secondly, Draco is my friend and has been since the start of seventh year."  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?!" was the last thing she heard before disapparting with Draco and leaving a furious Ron behind, whose red face happened to clash magnificently with his ginger hair.  
As she landed in her flat, the one she bought before she moved in with Ron, she felt her knees buckle and she collasped onto the carpet. Draco was still holding onto her and fell to the floor with her. He pulled her tighter into his chest and allowed her to cry herself to sleep on his shoulder. He picked her up and brought her to her bedroom where he put her into her bed and tucked her up. " She's as light as a feather," he wondered, in his thoughts, of course. He didn't want to wake her up.  
" Goodnight, Mione" he whispered, placing a small kiss on her temple.  
***DRACO'S POV***  
I disapparted away from Mione's house, seething. I still can't believe that the Weasel did that to her. I can feel her pain. Astoria Greengrass did that to me two weeks before I went back to Hogwarts. We weren't getting married or anything but it still hurt. Being with a girl for almost a year and then having said girl break it off by kissing some guy in front of you? It's excruciating.I still remember the heartache. I really thought that love had been true...obvisouly not. That's how Hermione found me...heartbroken and exposed to the harsh reality of relationships. She pieced me back together. Mended my broken heart and taught me how to smile, again. I feel like I owe her this. Helping to mend back the pieces of her broken heart, I mean. I don't know how she did it but I felt like a new man. I just hope I can do the same for her.  
I walked out onto my porch and looked up into the night sky. The place was alive with stars.  
"I swear, upon pain of death, that I will help you get over Weasley, Hermione" I vowed, staring at the constellation I was named after.  
Despite the solemnity of the vow I just made, I couldn't help the soft smile that graced my lips.  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all your reviews, they mean a lot.  
Thanks especially to,  
gabyram07~ I can do what I want and if that's to leave you on a cliffhanger, so be it! Thanks for your review and hope you liked this new update.  
Nathyn02~Thanks for your advice. I will take it on board. Only thing is, I have written these chapters in advance so they might be slightly to read. Thanks for your review!  
curly123~I was tempted to! believe me! But I felt like Hermione isn't that that sort of person, especially when she is so hurt by someone she loves. Her vindictive side might come out in later chapters!  
Cheers, guys!


	4. Chapter 4:Broken

_**Chapter 4:Broken**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_  
***Hermione's POV***  
I woke up the following day feeling completely and utterly miserable. I love Ron but he obvisouly doesn't return my feelings. I just wish he didn't have to break it off in that manner. Nothing is worse then having your husband to be kiss a girl that isn't you right in front of you. It is completely heartbreaking.  
The silence in the flat was deafening. I hate silence because it means Ron isn't here. I reach over to the beside table and grab my wand. I wave it and music filters throughthe flat. _ **"Oh, no!"**_ I thought as I began weeping again. _**"Not this song!"**_  
 _ **Photograph by Ed Sheeran**_

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes it is the only thing makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts are never broken

And time's forever frozen still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone  
And if you hurt me

That's okay baby, only words bleed

Inside these pages you just hold me

And I won't ever let you go

Wait for me to come home

"Ok, come on, Hermione," I muttered to myself as I dried my tears for the umpteenth that morning. " Get up and get ready for work."

I am a Healer at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I really enjoy helping people in pain or who are greiving. It feels like I am doing something for the world after the war. I mainly work in Creature Induced Injuries on the first floor of the hospital but I am called to other floors when needed. I also help train in the interns, which I love because I have always loved telling people what to do and see the orders followed. What? Everyone has something they like to do that isn't necessarily good!I got up and went to the mirror. My eyes were swollen and red from crying. My hair looked like the rear end of a chicken and there were tear tracks running down my face. _**" I look**_ _**terrible,"**_ I thought to myself when I saw my reflection. I hurried over to the bathroom and washed my face and my hands. I walked back into my bedroom and put on my Healer uniform. Then I tried to get all the tangles out of my bush of hair. When there was only a few tangles left, and my arm felt like it was going to fall off, I headed back into the bathroom and put on a bit of masacara and blusher.

I put on some porridge, people say that's a comfort food, and I was just sitting down to eat it when a knock sounded at the door. "Who could that be?" I wondered. I opened up the door to reveal the one and only Draco Malfoy who frowned at my attire.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked, skipping the pleasentries.

"Work" I told him bluntly.  
"Oh, no! You are not going to work today!" he stated, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"And why, pray tell, not?" I enquired, arching a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Because I have already been into St Mungo's and asked them to let you have the day off!" came the reply.

"WHAT?!" I practically screeched.

" Careful!" Draco whispered to me. "You'll wake the neighbours!"

At that, I laughed. Draco can always cheer me up.

"I am taking you out for the day" he said, continuing to whisper in my ear as if this was top secret information

Where?" I asked him.

" Now that is the question!" he told me, smirking.

 _ **A/N: Find out next week where they are going! Thanks to everyone for adding me to their favorite authors and stories list. Reviews much appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5:Slowly Healing

_**Chapter 5:Slowly Healing**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

"Draco Malfoy!" the brunette witch cried at the platinum blonde who was dragging her down the street. " I demand you tell me where we are going!"  
"Don't you like surprises?" questioned the handsome wizard.

"Yes I do-"

"Then you should love this," Draco cut her off as they arrived at the apparition point.

"I like surprises when I know what the surprise is," Hermione replied as she glared at her friend even though she had a blindfold on.

Draco chuckled in response."Hold on, pet" he cautioned. "We're apparating"

" To where I would like to know," Hermione muttered to herself as she held onto Draco's arm. Soon the witch felt the familiar compressing feeling and then, suddenly, she could breath again. She could smell rather then feel the blonde's hand creep up behind her head and slip the blindfold gasped in surprise. Draco's breath tickled her ear as he bent down to talk to the petite witch.

" I remember you saying that you have never been to a wizarding theme park before, so i thought I would bring you to one" he muttered.

"Oh, Draco" Hermione said, genuinely touched. No one had ever listened to one of her rants about what she had and hadn't done in the wizarding world but it appeared someone had, finally. She remembered talking to Ron about this at one point in their relationship. He looked distant throughout her story and when she brought it up at a later point, he looked at her blankly and said that he didn't know what she was talking about. Coming back to the present, she turned around and hugged Draco, tightly. He responded just as warmly.

"Thank you," she whispered,meaning it.

"Your welcome," he whispered back. " But...Can I pleases have some air now?"

 _ **A/N: R &R please! Means a lot! Thanks for all your support!**_


	6. Chapter 6:What Are They Called Again!

_**Chapter 6:What Are They Called Again?!**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

 *****DracoPOV*****

I looked over at Hermione. She seemed much happier than this morning. A big smile was stretched across her face and her eyes seemed to light up as she took a sip of butterbeer. I was pleased with the results of the day.

"Thank you so much, Dray" the witch said softly.

"My pleasure, Mione" I said, winking at her.

"Draco Malfoy!" she giggled.

"Come on," I pushed her forward towards the Floo and she grabbed some of the green powder.

"Malfoy Manor!" the brunette shouted and a few seconds later she disappeared in a cloud of green flames. I followed in the same manner. When I arrived at my home, the sight before me made me laugh out loud. Two woman stood in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. One sported a dark blue dress and matching heels. The woman had platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. The woman opposite her was much different. She sported a black tank top, a leather jacket, faded muggle jeans and those ridiculous Muggle shoes. What are they called again?! Cocerse? She had chocolate curls that tumbled half way down her back and soft toffee eyes with specks of gold in them. The older, more sophisticated woman, who just so happened to be my mother, fussed over the younger witch who couldn't stop chuckling. Suddenly, the woman stopped and a confused expression passed over her sharp features. She pointed at those shoes the witch had on.

"What are those?" Narcissa Malfoy only caused the brunette to laugh harder.

"C-c-on-ve-r-se-e-e!" Hermione gasped out between laughs. Lucius Malfoy came to the doorway, stopped at the sight of the scene in front of him, rolled his eyes and promptly turned on his heel and left. I couldn't blame him! I could still hear my father's mutters from where I stood beside the fireplace.

"Speak English, please!" my mother cried. I chuckled which caused the two women to spin around and face me, each sporting ear to ear grins and, in my mother's case, a blush. Hermione turned back to my mother.

"There called Converse!" she told her solemnly, causing us all to burst into laughter. A bang issued from down the hallway.

"Shut up!" Lucius's shout drifted down to our little ensemble. Laughter filled the house once again.

 **A/N: Right! Hope you enjoyed that little chapter! Thanks for all you're reviews! Keep it up! Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7:Comfort

_**Chapter 7:Comfort**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

"Where were you today, children?" questioned Narcissa Malfoy. She considered Hermione as her own child and thought that she and Draco were meant to be.

"A wizard theme park because Draco wanted to cheer me because R-" Hermione cut herself off suddenly. She didn't want to tell Narcissa the reason why they were there.

"Because...?" Narcissa prodded.

"Well-I-I...Um..." Hermione stuttered.

"Because Weasley cheated on her," her blonde counterpart interrupted with barely controlled anger.

There it was. The truth. Put very bluntly, as it were but the truth all the same. The twenty one year old looked at the ground as a lone tear made it's way down her face. Draco saw this and was immediately by her side. The handsome young blonde led the heartbroken brunette over to the couch, whispering soothing words in her ear as he went. Meanwhile, his mother was standing in the same position that she was in five minutes ago. Shock was one of the main emotions on her face as she processed the information she was given. In five seconds, shock was banished from her features and rage clouded her vision that is until she saw Hermione on the couch with Draco's arm around her as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Oh, my dear," Narcissa whispered, concern laced in her words. She hurried over to the couch and proceeded to try and coax a smile out of the crying girl. It was an impossible feat however and the older woman was about to give up when a determined look hardened her facial features.

"Lucius! I need you to punish someone for a crime!" Missus Malfoy shouted from her postion on her knees in front of Hermione. This produced a small giggle from the brunette. Victory! The sound of pattering feet could be heard throughout the manor.

"Who?! What?! Where?! Whe-," Lucius cackled as he ran into the room but he stopped short at the sight in front of him.

"Ok," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Who did this to my little girl?" Lucius also liked to think that Hermione was his daughter , even though she wasn't. She might one day be though. The rich Malfoy was usually blind towards emotions such as love but he saw straight away that his son was mad about the young witch.

"The Weasel chested on her, Father," Draco replied through gritted teeth. At the wizard's words the young woman cried harder.

"I'm sorry, love," Draco whispered, softly into the witch's ear.

"It's ok, Dray," Hermione hiccuped "It's the truth, I suppose, although it is hard to hear. I'm sorry about your shirt, by the way."

"Oh! That?!" Draco chuckled. "I can easily replace it and anyway, you need it," he added, pressing a kiss to her temple.

After this, the young witch smiled, albeit a bit watery, at Draco and told her story to the boy's parents.

"Ok, Ronald Weasely is going to die," Lucius proclaimed, loudly.

"I'm in," Draco said at once.

""I'll second that," agreed Narcissa.

 _ **A** ** _/N_ : Thanks to everyone for reading this!**_

 _ **~Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm glad your looking forward to the next few chapters! Hope you enjoyed this one!**_

 _ **~Guest: I'm sorry to think that you find my story only OK. When Ron did this with Lavender, himself and Hermione weren't together. This is different. Also, Draco is Hermione's friend. Can a friend take their friend out to cheer them up. She might pack up his things later and send them off but my take is that Hermione is aften forgetful when she is upset, so she might have thought about it and then forgot about it because she was too upset. I'm sorry again but I hoped you enjoyed this anyway!**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone else for adding me to their favourite author and story lists! It means a lot. Adios!**_


	8. Chapter 8:The Confrontation

_**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**_

 **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters.**

"Ok!" Hermione finally chuckled. "But can we hold off any murders until I get Ron's stuff out of my flat?"

"Of cou-" Narcissa was interrupted by something ringing. The woman looked around wildly, confused as to what was making that noise. All the while, Hermione was fumbling around in her handbag, looking for her mobile phone. When she found it, she smiled as she looked at the caller's ID. She answered the phone with a warm smile on her face

"Hi, Harry!" the brunette said sunnily.

"HERMIONE!" The Boy Who Wouldn't Die shouted down the line. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO RON?! HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU CHEATED ON HIM! HOW DA-!"

"Hang on a minute, Harry," chatted a scarily calm Hermione. "Did you just say that I was the one who cheated on Ron?

"YES!" yelled an outraged Harry. "DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF?! RON TOLD ME EVERYTHING! I CAN'T B-" That's when the witch blew up at her best friend, now ex best friend.

"OH! That explains everything!" Hermione exclaimed, just keeping her temper under control. "RONALD told you everything!"

"HE ALWAYS TELLS ME THE TRUTH!" Harry sounded like a five year old having a tantrum.

"Well, Mr Potter, let me tell you something," the brunette told him sarcastically. "Ronald is now lying to you about me cheating on him. It actually happened the other way around, I saw it with my own two eyes. I never lie to you, Harry."

"ACTUALLY, YOU HAVE!" her ex best friend roared. "DRACO MALFOY RING ANY BELLS?!"

"He does now that you mention him," Hermione told him. Noticing Draco's look of misery, she winked at him and his frown twisted into a smirk. "I am here at his house, actually. Accompanied by Narcissa and Lucius, of course."

"Oh I get it!" Harry said in a low menacing tone. "Buddies with his parents now are you? I now he was the one that you left Ron for."

"OH, COPE ONTO YOURSELF, HARRY!" the witch finally cried, her anger causing static energy to crackle around her. "YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE RON OVER ME, NEVER LISTENING TO MY SIDE OF THE STORY! WHO STOOD BY YOU IN FOURTH YEAR, WHILE A CERTAIN RED HEAD GOT ALL HOT AND BOTHERED WITH JEALOUSY?! WHO HAD YOUR BEST INTERESTS AT HEART, EVEN WHEN IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE IT! YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!"

"Bu-" Harry tried to protest.

"It's okay, Harry Potter," a, yet again, scarily calm Hermione spoke into her Muggle device. "You can go comfort your ginger friend. I won't be seeing you for a while, I'll be staying with Draco. Good luck consoling that prat!" she added in a falsely cheery tone. "Toodles!"

With that she hung up on The Boy Who Made Her Mad and was greeted with frightened looks coming from the whole Malfoy family, even the Malfoy patriarch was backing slowly was a murderous look on her face that no one in the room had ever seen before.

"Alright!" she clapped her hands together, shocking everyone in the vicinity with the sharp noise. "I'm ready to kick some arse!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for all the support, especially from:**

 **~Guest: I'm glad you think so highly of my work! Hope you liked this last one! Be sure to tell me if you did!**

 **~LittlebigmouthOKC: You're right it would be neat and simple! Very handy! You never know, Hermione might use it in later chapters. Send me in a spell name that you think is catchy and i might use it! Thanks or the review!**

 **R &R! Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9:Hermione's Temper

_**Chapter 9: Hermione's Temper**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters.**_  
Hermione stormed out of the huge manor in a fierce temper. She was followed by the Malfoy clan, apart from Lucius who was struggling to put on his 50 Galleon coat.

"Hurry up, Dad," the platinum blonde man's son grumbled. "An angry witch is on the rampage here." Draco Malfoy would never admit but he adored a furious Hermione, when she wasn't mad at him of course. Her magic crackled around her, making her look more beautiful in his eyes. Silky curls flew around her heart shaped face and the witch's eyes, her best feature in the blonde's opinion, were like two pieces of fire. His mother's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he saw his father running to catch up with a panicked look on his face.

"Sweetheart?" Narcissa asked hesitantly. To be honest, the older woman was a tiny bit sacred of the young adult when she was in this state. Oh, yes. She had seen this witch behaving like this before. This was the third time she had been like this, to be exact. The first time had been when she had suspected that her red headed boyfriend was cheating in her. Her temper then had been one to rival her anger now. The second time the aristocratic woman had witnessed the witch in this type of temper was after that git of a man Ronald Weasely had made her choose between her career and his own personal baby making machine. Hermione had screamed, shouted, even wept in anger about the injustice. Narcissa had never seen her so mad, even now. Her anger now was nothing compared to the temper she had been in back then. Coming back down to earth, she looked at the witch in question.

"Yes, Cissa?" came the reply.

"May I ask where we are going?" Narcissa questioned nervously, starting a bit when the brunette's eyes flashed. Draco stared in awe at his mother. No one ever talked to Hermione Granger when she was like this.

"My flat," the angry gritted out. "Yes, I say my flat because Ronald Weasely will no longer be permitted onto that particular piece of property. Since I pay the rent for the buliding, I get to decide who comes in and out of this flat," she ranted, stumbling over her words in an effort to get them out. While she was in the middle of her rant, they had reached the flat she called her home. She took out a small golden key that matched the lock that was wielded into the green door. She inserted the key into the lock and turned it. it clicked. They were in.

 _ **A/N:Mwahahahaha! I feel so evil! Just to let you guys know, I am going to be heading away in the middle of January for five weeks. Unfortunately, I will be unable to bring my laptop with me. So, instead, I am going to give you five extra chappies along with my usual once a week chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Problem Is Taken Care Of

_**Chapter 10: The Problem Is Taken Care Of**_  
 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**  
Opening the door, Hermione Granger stepped into her flat that she shared with Ronald Weasely. But, she wouldn't be sharing it with him for too long more. God, no. That Weasel was **_out!_** Ronald was dead beacause the girl who he dared to cheat on had a wonderful, terrible plan forming in her intelligent mind. First the brunette witch was going to make sure that he was never unfaithful to another woman. You see, she had a few tricks up her sleeve. In her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione got quite bored because she had already studied the material that they were doing and started to invent spells of her own. One of these spells was an impotence curse. Basically, she had suspected Ron of cheating on her and made this spell so that every time he tries to cheat, he can't get an erection. She hadn't needed to use it before but now was the perfect time. Back to her brilliant plan, after her curse, she would take his memories of cheating on her and put them in her penisieve. When she collected all the memories, she was sure there was a lot of them, she would kick him out of her flat with everything that belonged to him. Finally, she would burn everything that reminded her of her relationship with Ron, including pictures of the two of them together.

Walking up the hallway, she chucked evilly and Draco eyed her uneasily.

"Um...M-Mione?" the male stuttered.

"Ya, Dray?" she asked as if she was merely starting a pleasant conversation.

"Why are we here?" he questioned more confidently than he felt.

"To give Ronald Weasel a piece of my mind," she responded, calmly. She began to climb the rickety stairs leading to her bedroom calling Ron's name in a sing song fashion.

"Oh, bugger it all!" they heard Ron exclaim in reply causing Hermione to tear up the stairs. The Malfoys all glanced nervously at each other before following her. When the walked into the room, they were shocked still at the sight that met their eyes. Hermione Granger was face to face with Ron Weasely, who was licking his lips nervously. Then, suddenly, the petite woman shoved him to the ground, where he lay wheezing for air.

"No one ever cheats on me and gets away with it" she hissed at him before pointing her wand at his privates and exclaiming "Aduntas!"

Nothing happened.

The boy on the ground laughed loudly.

"You are losing your touch, Mione" he wheezed.

"You see," she began. "That's where you're wrong. Now, this curse will only work if you try to cheat on a woman,"

"There is no such curse," the red head laughed.

"Oh, but there is," she told him " I invented it. The way it works is, if you try to be unfaithful to someone you are in a relationship with, you will find that you can't get hard," Ron paled.

"Cool!" Draco said in a awed voice.

Next, the brunette witch put her wand next to his head and pulled out a silvery substance. Walking over to a basin, she put the substance in before turning and striding back to her ex boyfriend and slapping him with all the strength she could muster.

"Now I have proof of you cheating on me," she growled while he clutched his cheek that was turning red. If it was possible, he turned even paler.

" ** _Out_**!" Hermione suddenly screeched.

"I-I..." Ron stuttered.

" _ **I don't care!**_ " she shouted, her magic going mad. " _ **Out**_!"

He ran out of the flat like the hounds of hell were chasing him. When he was gone, she flicked her wrist and Ron's things came flying towards her. Another careless flick of her wrist and they disappeared to wherever he went. Then, she gathered everything that reminded her of Ron that was left in her house, including photos and sheets. She gathered them into a small pile and pointed her wand at it.

"Incendio"

 _ **A/N: A huge thanks to LittlebigmouthOKC for giving me the impotence curse! It fit into the story very well! Please read and review! Toodles!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Joy

_**Chapter 11: Joy**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

Silence reigned in the flat as the Malfoys looked at Hermione Granger with new respect, apart from Draco. He knew that she would hit the Weasel where it hurt most. His home. He would be running back to his mommy now with his tail between his legs. Draco chuckled at the thought of the Weasel actually have a tail. Everyone looked at him and he looked back at them, confused as to why they were all staring at him. That's when he realized that he had just broken the silence.

"Well..." he croaked. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "That was interesting..." Hermione smirked at him and he couldn't help but feel that she smirked the traditional Malfoy smirk better than him.

"Interesting is a word for it, I suppose," Lucius mused. " Other words could include: ingenious, malicious, scary, Malfoyish _**(A/N:I know it's not a word but I don't care!)** ,_ awe inspiring, well planned, per-" The blonde man was unable to finish his list as his wife interrupted him with an offer of afternoon tea in Hogsmeade.

"I don't think he would have been able to stop had I not cut him off," Narcissa whispered secretively to Hermione when the man in question was well out of earshot after accepting his beloved's offer. The brunette witch giggled as the regal looking woman snapped up straight as her husband turned around, obviously hearing their whispered conversation. Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his wife as he began walking backwards.

"I'm watching you," Lucius mouthed just before his son pulled him to the side.

"What?" the older man snapped, breaking eye contact with his wife to glare at his son. The women behind them couldn't help it anymore. They burst out laughing, tears of mirth rolling down their faces. Draco shot them an amused glance from his position up front and then turned to his father with an exasperated sigh.

"Pole, Father," the handsome blonde muttered pointing at a pole just behind his father. "You were about to crash into a pole,"

"Oh..." he stated smartly. Then in an attempt to recover he added, " Well. Best get going. Can't be late!" With that, Lucius Malfoy stalked off to the Apparation point, his robes billowing out behind him. Draco snickered and then turned around to where the two women were practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"We'll be at The Three Broomsticks" Draco called out. Hermione raised her head just far enough to choke out a quick OK before bursting into another fit of giggles. Draco rolled his eyes.

" _Women_!" he muttered before following his father.

 _ **A/N: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed that! Bit more lighthearted than the past few chappies. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me so far. I really enjoy writing this and hope you have as much fun reading it as I do writing it. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and to the people who have given me advice on how to improve. I love ye all! Keep reading you guys! I hope you stick with me till the end.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Afternoon Tea

_**Chapter 12: Afternoon Tea**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters! Please read the note at the bottom of this chapter! Cheers!**_

 _CRACK!_

A man in black robes appeared out of thin air in front of a restaurant called The Three Broomsticks in a wizarding village that is known as Hogsmeade. His mouth was twisted into a fierce scowl and his shockingly long blonde hair danced in the wind. He batted at it angrily as if he was trying to scare the gale away but it kept up it's little game and he eventually gave up, dropping his hands in defeat.

 _CRACK!_

Suddenly, a young wizard landed on all fours on the ground, panting for breath. A chuckle escaped the lips of the man who was towering over him. The former leapt up off the ground, fury lurking in the silvery depths of his eyes but when he saw who it was, the anger left his eyes only to be replaced with amusement. The man, who happened to be his father, let out a huff of impatience, lifted his nose into the air, spun on his heel and strode into the restaurant. Draco's deep laughter followed him into the building.

The young man stared after his father for a few seconds before shaking his head and going over to a lamp post. He leaned against and anyone who saw him would think he was waiting for someone. Sure enough, a few minutes later, two women arrived in the exact same place that the two men had appeared in. A stunning brunette clung to the arm of a gorgeous older looking blonde woman. Both ladies sported huge grins, showing pearly white teeth. The two came into the area with such a loud _CRACK!_ that the blonde, who was leaning idly against the lamp post before, fell into a startled heap on the ground. The brunette quickly rushed over to him as he shakily stood up.

"You OK, Dray?" she enquired, gently.

"Yup, just got a bit shocked with the sound," he answered "Shall we head inside?" he asked to save himself from further embarrassment. The girl named Hermione nodded and he led her inside. They were soon followed by Narcissa who was muttering about "being left behind" under her breath. Lucius had already sat down and beckoned them over to the four person table. When they got closer the noticed that he held a fire whiskey in his hand and was frequently sipping it. He scowled when he saw them eyeing it.

"Don't ask," he spat so they didn't, deciding that it was wiser to keep quiet. Madame Rosmeartha called around to their little party and then headed away a few moments later with an order of afternoon tea.

Three hours later they were all full to the bursting with sandwiches, cakes, chocolates, scones and everything else in between. There was plenty of laughs and scowling on Lucius's behalf. Hermione let the event with Ron slip her mind as she enjoyed some time with the people she loved.

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little piece! I'll write another one for ye tomorrow! Happy Women's Christmas! Go Girl Power! Thanks to everyone for reviewing:**_

 _ **~ Guest: I'm glad you love this! Please keep reading and let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

 _ **~ RavenclarWritr: Thanks so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter!**_

 _ **~ Slytheringirl05: Here's the next one!**_

 _ **To my faithful readers, I need help. I'm trying to think up of an unusual boy name for my story. Help?! Please?! Leave a review with your suggestion and I'll pick my favorite! Cheers!Till tomorrow!**_


	13. Freedom

_**Chapter 13: Freedom**_  
 _ **A/N:Disclaimer in first few chapters! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!**_

As Hermione walked home to her apartment that night, she felt a sense of warmth spread through her body. She was finally happy. She realized, now, that being with Ron was difficult at the best of times. Prior to being in a relationship with him, he had been the fun-loving, kind of oblivious, stubborn guy that she had fallen in love with. That was the boy she met at Hogwarts. But, during their relationship, the warm-hearted young woman started noting changes in the red head's behavior. He started becoming distant, cranky and even became pushy with her about performing sexual intercourse, which Hermione firmly said no to. Still a virgin, she is saving herself for marriage with a man she loves. In return to his rather aggressive attitude, the young adult distanced herself from her lover, which prompted him to ask her if she loved him anymore. Hermione then realized that she bore the burden of the relantionship, aving to clean the flat when they moved in and telling Ron she loved him everyday so that he wouldn't be getting doubts towards their relantionship. Well, it looked like he was the one who was wandered off and stopped loving her in the end. Yes, she was heartbroken at the beginning but now she realized that she was free. She doesn't have to chose between her career and something else, like being a personal baby making machine. She was out of Ron's grasp and she was going to live her life the way she wanted to live it.

"You all right?" the blonde wizard on her right asked her.

"Yeah," she sighed, looping her arm through his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Just thinking,"

With all of her thinking, the brightest witch of her age didn't notice the hopeful glint that entered Draco's eyes as she looped her arm through his.

 _ **A/N: I know, I know! I am a terrible person for doing this and making this chapter so short but I am on a time limit here you guys! I have to be up at 5 am to get to the train station by 6:15 am. Can you see why I am in a rush?! A girl needs her beauty sleep! Anyways! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! it would be wonderful if you guys could come up with a few boy names and leave a review with your suggestion. I am trying to come up with a name that doesn't already exist in the Harry Potter Universe. So, if you would be so kind? I'll write again at the weekend if you do! Toodles!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Orion

_**Chapter 14: Orion**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

 _***THE NEXT DAY***_

Hermione hummed to herself as she wandered the streets of Diagon Alley, a couple of leather covered novels safe under her arm. The young woman was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't look at where she was going, causing her to crash into a young man heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione apologized. " I'm so sorry! I was just so lost I'm my thoughts! I can't tell you how sorry I am!"

"It's alright, Miss Granger," the light brown haired male chuckled, a light and breezy sound. " _ **Not nearly as entrancing as Draco's laugh,**_ " the brunette thought to herself. She immediately banished that thought. " _ **He only sees me as a friend anyway,**_ " she mused sadly, in her mind.

Out loud, she said sarcastically to the young man standing opposite her,

"Don't tell me that you are another one of my starstruck followers that is looking for my autograph," Warm chocolate eyes rolled towards the heavens as she spoke. This time the male laughed outright startling her with the sudden noise.

"I can firmly assure you, Miss Granger," he finally wheezed. "that I am NOT one of your faithful fans, just someone who knows about your background."

"Ah! Good!" she beamed. "And...please...call me Hermione. What's your name?" she asked, while sticking her hand out to shake his.

"Oh, golly!" he exclaimed. "How rude of me! I'm Orion!" he introduced himself while bringing out his own hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you,Orion!" Hermione smiled at her new acquaintance.

"Want to go grab a coffee?" he questioned. "We could get to know one another better,"

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do anyway," she shrugged, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Shall we?" he enquired, holding his arm out to her. She took it and then promptly burst into a fit of giggles, having to clutch at his arm for support. Her laughter was so infectious that he had to join in. Soon, the two were heaving, trying to look for air.

"Phew!" the brightest witch of her age panted. "Now we can go,"

"Alrighto," came the responding heave for oxygen.

The made their way to The Wizard Hut and, once they were inside, a waitress led them towards a table for two. When they sat down, neither looked at the menu.

"You know what you're having?" Orion asked the pretty brunette.

"Yup!" she grinned, popping the 'p'.

The waitress came over to their table to take their order. When she saw Hermione, a starstruck look entered her eyes.

"Oh! Miss Granger!" the woman gushed. "Anything you want is on the house!"

"No, I would prefer to pay for it myself," Hermione protested.

"Oh, no!" the waitress had a shocked look upon her face. "We have to do this for a famous war patron!

"Seriously?!" she groaned. "Well...at least put his on the house as well," she pointed a slender finger in her companion's direction. He shook his head as if to say "please don't get me involved".

"Is he someone famous?" the waitress questioned, squinting at the male sitting opposite the young woman.

"No," Hermione said, exasperation clear in her tone. "But he is my friend so please... do as I ask!"

"O-oo-kk" the poor waitress stuttered, obviously quite frightened.

"I'll have a cappuccino," they both ordered at the same time.

"I'll be right back," the waitress muttered, already scuttling away

"Sorry about that," the gorgeous brunette moaned as if she was in pain. Her face was red with mortification and she hid it in her hands to save further embarrasment.

Orion chuckled and patted her head consoling.

This was an event they would never forget.

 _ **A/N: Right! This is my last chapter before I head off on my travels. I shall write again in five weeks! Love you guys! Toodles!**_


	15. The Revelation

_**Chapter 15:The Revelation**_  
 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters! I'M BACK!**_  
Hermione cocked her head to the side and studied the man opposite her. The light brown haired male had a smile playing at the corner of his mouth while he too looked at her with interest. Slender fingers fiddled with the napkin that lay beside her and, all the while, her chocolate eyes never strayed from his face.

"OK, Orion whatever-the-hell your second name is," she began, narrowing her eyes suspiciously towards her companion, who was now full on smiling. "Where are you from?" the brunette questioned rather forcefully.

"Oh, girlie!" he cried in a Scottish brogue. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he continued, grinning devilishly.

"But...I want to know _NOW!_ " the brightest witch of her age whined.

"But, mate, it would ruin the surprise," Orion protested, whilst speaking in a _terrible_ Australian accent.

The witch rolled her eyes and looked him dead in the eyes, determination oozing out of her. This was a woman who would _NOT_ give up. Hermione Granger will find out where her newfound friend is from, even if took her all day.

 _ **"He has rather sharp features and very dark eyes-not normal for an English or Scottish person"**_ she decided. _ **"Besides, I've never seen him before. I would know if he is English,"**_ Hermione continued her thought inside her head.

Said eyes were boring holes into her own depths, staring her down as she thought.

left;""I'd kill for an empanada right now," Orion muttered, looking away and hoping the female sitting across from him didn't hear him. Luck wasn't on his side as the witch he had acquainted had heard every word.

"Aha!" Hermione exclaimed, victoriously. "You're Spanish!"

The wizard sighed dramatically.

"Oh, I'm hurt," emstrongclutching/strong/em a hand to his heart, he added, "People always mix us up."

The woman's eyes narrowed in confusion before widening in sudden realization.

"You're Argentine," she whispered in awe.

"You've got me," he replied, holding his hands out to her as if he was waiting to be handcuffed, like a criminal. "I'm Argentine," he paused a moment before smiling, dropping his hands and saying, "And proud of it."

 _ ***Emapanada: a little pastry stuffed with meat or egg or anything you feel like. They are mostly found in Argentina.**_

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody! I must thank you for your patience with this story. I would have written but I had no access to a laptop or computer while I was away. Right! Over the weekend, I am going to try and upload 5 chapters, including this one. One for every week that I was away!**_

 _ **Now...reviews!**_

 _ **Guest~ Thank you, thank you, thank you!**_

 _ **Alexis Means~ First of all, thanks so much for being one of the only people to give me a suggestion of a boy's name. I really appreciate it! As you can see, I used one of your suggestions! Love that name! Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**_

 _ **XxLiveFreexX~Thanks so much for your suggestion! (your one of the only ones who did!)**_

 _ **Ravenclaw~I'm glad you take so much joy in reading this story! Thanks for the suggestion!**_

 _ **Hairbrushhairbrush~I'm glad you like this story so much! Keep reading! It's gonna start getting good!**_

 _ **Take care, my fellow Harry Potter Fans!**_


	16. Draco Malfoy's Heart

**_Chapter 16: Draco Malfoy's Heart_**  
 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in the first few chapters!_**

They chatted for almost two hours about San Telmo, which is one of them many barrios in Buenos aires. Orion praised the capital city of Argentina highly and went into extravagant detail for the mesmerized witch before him.

"I'd love to learn that," Hermione sighed softly as the Argentine finished describing the complicated but intimate Tango, the proclaimed dance style of Argentina.

"I can teach you if you want," he offered, chuckling slightly as she sat up a bit straighter in her chair.

"You would do that?" the brunette asked the man before her, nervously.

"Of course, Hermone," Orion replied, drowning in her chocolate orbs.

The woman visibly brightened before looking at her watch and muttering a string of colorful curses. the wizard across from her looked a bit shocked at her choice of words.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "But I have to go! I'm already ten minutes late!"

"No problem," Orion said, laughing quietly as she panicked. The usally organised witch started shoving items haphazardly into her bag, not caring of it was messy.

"Hermione." She looked up as she heard her name and felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Listen..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"I know we have only just met," the wizard continued and Hermione froze, knowing what was coming. "But I can't help but feel attracted to you and was wondering if you would ever consider going on a date with me?" he rushed on, nerves making his words slur together slightly.

By then, the English woman's posture had relaxed slightly and sorrow filled her eyes.

"Look, Orion," the brunette began. "I'm really sorry but I can't go on a date with you..."

"But...I thought you were single!" Orion blurted out, a confused expression flitting over his features.

"Yes! I am a single pringle!" she giggled. "But..." her face turned more serious,"I'm afraid that I am trying to pursue someone else."

"Alright," Orion sighed unhappily. "I understand."

The witch's stance visibly shagged with relief.

"Thank you," the brightest witch of her age said with sincerity.

"No problemo, amigo!" he replied in his thick Argentine accent.

"Well...I better go!" Hermione stated, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Go get him, girl!" Orion grinned at her. Hermione laughed and broke into a sprint towards the nearest Apparition point. Upon reaching it, she shut her eyes tight and thought of her destination.

Landing in front of her flat, brown eyes immediately caught sight of an impatient blonde. Pacing in front of her green door, the witch heard Draco Malfoy mutter things like "where is she" and "bloody cold". Hermione couldn't help it, she giggled. Blonde hair whipped in the breeze as he turned around at lightening speed when he heard the sudden sound. His irate features softened as he realized who it was.

"Oh, Mione," ambling towards her, the handsome young man gave her a bear hug which she responded to, warmly.

"Way to give me a heart attack!" came Draco's voice from above her./p

"Sorry, I kind of lost track of the time," she apologized, pulling away from the hug to get much needed oxygen.

"It's OK," Draco stopped her from apologizing some more. "Shall we?" he enquired, gesturing towards the closed door.

"Yes we shall," Hermione agreed. Five minutes later saw the pair of them inside her flat and settled on the red leather couch.

"Tell me about your day," Draco suggested, when there was a lapse in conversation.

The brunette witch told him about her shopping and all the people she met, including Orion.

"He was just so nice!" she gushed. "He even asked me out on a date!"

Crestfallen, Draco looked at the floor, feeling as though his heart and stamped upon. Silver eyes wet with tears, he couldn't bear to look up at the love of his life while she retold a story of being in another man's arms.

"But, do you know what I told him?" she continued in a softer tone.

"No," Draco said in a hopeless sort of voice.

Two delicate fingers slid under his chin and forced his head up to be level with hers. The blonde was shocked still at the obvious love and passion in her eyes.

"I told him that my heat belongs to another," she whispered, tracing patterns on his cheek with her other hand.

"You, Draco" she smiled. "My heart belongs to you."

Suddenly, her lips were on his in a tender, loving kiss. Shocked out of his frozen state, Draco responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and moving his lips in sync with hers. As she explored Draco's mouth and lips, Hermione Granger didn't spare a thought for Ron or Orion, for that matter. She was well over Ron and was on her way to discover a new relationship with someone she had had feelings for for a long time. She just never thought that Draco would return her feelings. The only thought that entered her mind during the kiss was:

 _This is home._

 _ **A/N: Two out of five!**_


	17. Motherly Instincts

_**Chapter 17: Motherly Instincts**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_  
 _Meanwhile..._

At the Burrow, Ron Weasely paced in front of the fire in his family home. The redhead was raging on and on about how she dared to kick him out of _HIS_ flat-even though _SHE_ pays the rent. His movements were followed by an anxious pair of brown eyes. His mother, Molly Weasely, was furious at what Hermione Granger did to her son. Watching her youngest son, the woman thought it was strange that her son was shouting rather weeping; looking angry rather than heartbroken.

Molly looked at her son and took in Ron's disheveled: mussed up hair, crinkled shirt, crooked tie. Suddenly, it was as if all the lights had been switched on for the red haired woman. In her eys, her little Ronnie could do no wrong but, now, it was as if the slate was wiped clean and she was seeing Ron clearly for the first time. She glanced at his appearance again and noticed his swollen lips and a red lipstick stain on his right cheek.

Hermione Granger never wore lipstick.

Shock coursed through Molly's body as she realized something.

Hermione was not a cheater. Her own son, Ronald Billius Weasely, was.

This revelation caused Molly's fury at Hermione to flee, leaving the woman feeling empty and hollow. She was left to scramble for answers on where she went wrong with her youngest son.

As Molly cautiously took a step towards the freckled young man, she caught a faint whiff of lavender perfume./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Perfume?" the mother of seven thought, perplexed. "Hermione doesn't wear perfume, does she?"

Remembering, rather suddenly, that Ron was home late last night and she knew that his relationship with Hermione was well and truly over so...he couldn't have been with her.

Molly tried taking a calming breath through her nose but failed miserably. Talking a deep breath , the red haired woman prepared to roar at her son for what he did.

As Harry Potter stepped through the front door to his mate's home, he heard a furious cry echo around the rundown building that he learned to call home./p  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY!"

 ** _A/N: Three out of five!_**


	18. The Truth

_**Chapter 18: The Truth**_

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

As soon as The-Boy-Who-Lived heard the roar, he was in the living-room in a flash. The sight that met his emerald eyes rendered him speechless. Molly Weasely, mother of seven, was pointing an accusing finger at his best mate and trying to reach up to his throat as though she wanted to strangle her son. Molly, eventually, settled for Ron's shoulders and gave him a good shake having realized that she was too short to reach his throat.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Molly raged, spittle flying from her mouth."HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HERMIONE?!"

As spittle landed on his glasses, Harry decided that this was heading into dangerous waters.

"Mrs Weasely!" the raven haired man cried as his mother-in-law gave her son another good shake.

With great difficulty, Harry managed to peel Molly Weasely away from her red haired son.

"HARRY POTTER!" she shrieked. "LET ME GO!"

"N-o" Harry panted as he struggled to hold her back from murdering her son. Molly kept fighting against his grasp but she turned her attention back to her son.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON HER?!"she hollered repeatedly.

"I didn't mean to!" Ron blurted out. His face paled under his too many freckles as he realized what he just said. Harry let go of Molly and she collapsed into a nearby chair-out of breath.

"What did you just say?" The-Man-Who-Saved-The Entire-World said in a low, dangerous voice.

"N-nothing," his friend tried to act casual but the tremor in his voice gave him away.

"You cheated on Hermione." It was a statement, not a question but the red head still felt obligated to provide an answer.

"Y-y-es," Ron stated while nervously licking his lips. No point in lieing now.

"You spouted all those lies to me about Mione cheating on you, didn't you?"

Again, the reply was a stuttered yes.

He didn't even see it coming but suddenly he was on the floor with a red hand print on his cheek.

"I trusted you, Ron," Harry seethed from above him. "I TRUSTED YOU! Yet you still lied to me." Harry paused, looking down at his soon to be ex best friend. "Consider this the end of our friendship," he added pleasantly.

With that, Harry Potter turned on his heel and left the burrow, leaving Ron Weasely gaping after him.

 ** _A/N: Almost there!_**

 ** _Reviews!_**

 ** _gentledove2~Thank you so much for all your reviews! I just love reading them! Please keep it up...your like my own personal teacher! I love it! And you never know...I might just do what you ask!_**

 ** _marshmallow~Thanks for your review! Glad you like it so much!_**

 ** _Guest~OK...I get all that. But think about it. Draco was only young when he was forced to be come a Death Eater. He didn't know what was going to happen. All he knew was that if he didn't complete his tasks, a member of his family or himself would be killed. Could you imagine someone threatening your life or the life of loved one when you are only 16? You would immediately rush to do what that person told you, wouldn't you? As for him standing around and watching Hermione get tortured, what was he supposed to do? Stand in front of a Crucio from Bellatrix? He would have only gotten hurt. He was only surviving, something you have to do in a war._**

 ** _augustine~I'm sorry this isn't living up to your standards. Remember: Draco has been forced to think all this things. He was brainwashed at a young age to think that everyone under a pureblood status is dirt. My theory is that when he grew up, he stopped thinking all those things and started making amends in his life. Of course, this is my opinion and you are perfectly entitled to yours. but this is my story and if you don't agree with the plot line, maybe you should stop reading it._**

 ** _XxLiveFreexX~Indeed! The cat is out of the bag!_**

 ** _Thanks for all your reviews!_**


	19. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

_**Chapter 19: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**_  
 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in the first few chapters!**_

While Molly Weasely was trying to strangle her son, a passionate make out session was taking place between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Slowing down the heated kisses to soft, sweet ones, Draco reluntactly pulled away from the taste of butterbeer in the brunette's mouth. A split after he pulled away, his love snuggled into his chest, rested her head on his broad shoulder and sighed blonde let his arm relax around her waist and kissed her forehead gently, her silky curls tickling his nostrils.

"I never thought this would happen," he admitted.

"Really?" Hermione hummed in response.

"I thought it was hopeless," he continued, resting his chin on top of her head."you were so in love with the Weasal all through school that you never noticed me. I can't pinpoint the exact moment when I started to fancy you," Draco furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "But...I think it was when you hit me back in third year. No one had ever done that to me, apart from my aunt Bellatrix," he went on, his silver eyes darkening in anger at the mention of his now dead relative. But with a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a pair of warm, loving, chocolate eyes pinned to his face, he held it together and his anger dissipated.

"From that moment on, I admired: your feisty, stubborn nature, your heart of gold but, most of all, your loyalty to those you love. Oh, how I longed to be one of those people! Over the years, I started to watch you and fall for you. There was a couple of reasons I couldn't pursue you but the main reason was B-bella. I...I c-couldn't let them hurt y-you! Oh, God! Hermione!"

She looked up to see tears streaming down his pale face. he buried his face in her neck and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. She began to trace soothing circles on his back as he continued on in a muffled voice.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm s-so s-so sorry!" the distraught blonde sobbed, wetting her neck with his tears. "E-very waking moment, I-I am haunted by the image of m-my crazy Aunt C-crucio-ing you a-and..t-torturing."

"Shhh," she whispered, gently.

"I stood there and did nothing," he said in a voice taut with pain. "NOTHING" he shouted, hoarsely.

"Draco."

The sound of her loving voice quietened him.

"It's not your fault," the witch softly mumbled, playing with Draco's blonde tresses to calm him. "None of it is. You were forced by the Dark Lord and many other bad influences. The Death Eaters and your own friends put pressure on you to follow orders, whether you believed them or remeber, your father and mother were by your side, just as sacred as you. You took the Dark Mark against your will and came to Dumbledore for help. You became a spy for the Light Side, risking your life just like Severus Snape. You are a hero, Draco." Hermione trailed her fingers across his jaw, feeling fresh stubble pass through his fingers. His breathing was ragged in her ear but the heart-wrenching sobs had stopped./p  
p style="text-align: left;""And not to mention, love," she murmured comfortingly, hearing his breath at the term of endearment. "You were brainwashed from an early age. Prejudices and ideas were drilled into your mind and took root. You knew of nothing else expect that of what your relatives , excuding your parents who never believed any of that rubbish, had taught you. I was treated, like dirt by you but I don't blame you. Those awful people taught you that anyone that wasn't of pureblood status was nothing. I forgave you a long time ago, Draco." she concluded by kissing him softly on the temple.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before the young Malfoy spoke.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

 ** _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that!_**


	20. Making Amends

_**Chapter 20: Making Amends**_  
 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

The next day saw Hermione walking down Diagon Alley with her small hand firmly tucked into Draco's larger one. People stared at the couple, blinked, rubbed their eyes, stared at them again and turned away, muttering "the world's gone mad." With two pairs of eyes sending murderous glares their way, the witches and wizards in Diagon Alley averted their gazes.

"Ah well..." Hermione spoke quietly to her boyfriend. "At least we are getting a bit of gossip going."

"Exactly," Draco chuckled, interlacing their fingers and making her gasp at the intimate action. She was just about to reply when they were rudely interrupted by a young male flinging his arms around Hermione's neck causing her to stumble backwards. She still had her hand in the blonde's so he ended up balancing the whole sorry lot.

"Potter.." Draco warned, drawing his wand out slowly and pointing at the raven-haired man's back. "I will advise you to let go of my girlfriend before you suffer the consequences."

As Harry heard this. he slowly let go of his best friend and turned to face his arch-nemesis to find the wizard sending a death glare his way.

"What are you doing here with this ferret, Mione?" Harry gritted out while standing protectively in front of her. To his immense surprise, the brunette witch went around him to stand next to the man who had called her Mudblood for most of their school years. That's when The-Boy-Who-Lived noticed their intimately tangled fingers.

"You're going out with HIM?!" he whisper-shouted.

"Oh for goodness sake, Harry Potter!" Hermione snapped as Draco put his wand away. "Give someone a chance for once in your life."

"Listen..." Harry started nervously, fiddling and twisting with his wedding ring on his right hand. "I'm really sorry about not believing you when you said Ron cheated on you. I should've listened to your side of the story before I blamed you." After he finished his plead for forgiveness, the messy haired man looked at the ground, seemingly entranced by the gravel stones that lined the alley.

"Look at me."

Hermione's soft tone caused her friend to look up and meet her warm gaze.

"You made a mistake, Harry," Hermione said with sincerity lacing her voice. "But I don't blame you for taking sides. Me? I've already forgiven you. Ron is the only one in the wrong here."

"Thanks, Herms," he replied, mischief dancing in his emerald eyes. Hermione sent daggers at him with her eyes as Draco tried to hide a snigger by coughing, to no avail. Poor Draco got the brunt of his girlfriend's anger as she turned her death gaze unto him.

"Oh I see..." she grinned, evilly, leaving the two boys frightened out of their lives. "You want to make up ridiculous nicknames for each other." Her eyes twinkling, she turned to Draco first.

"Drakiepoo," she cackled. He paled and looked like he was going to be sick. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry trying to sneak away.

"Now, now Harrykins" Hermione tutted and he groaned. "Now that we have that sorted, shall we go get a cup of coffee?"

"Why not?" Draco nodded while looking over at Harry. With a nudge from his girlfriend, he asked, albeit reluctantly, "Would you like to join us, Potter?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Great!" the brightest witch of her age beamed. "Bonding time!"

 _ **A/N: It's short-I know! But I promise that I'll update again tomorrow.**_

 _ **Gentledove2~Thank you so much for that vote of confidence. Your review truly warmed my heart and made me feel as though someone is out there appreciating my writing.**_

 ** _Till tomorrow, my friends!_**


	21. Bonding

**_Chapter 21: Bonding_**

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

At a four seater table in The Three Broomsticks sat an unlikely trio. Draco Malfoy had his arm around his girlfriend while The-Boy-Who-Lived sat opposite them looking slightly uncomfortable to see his best friend and his arch enemy in a relationship.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco noticed Harry's disgruntled expression. "Don't like me doing this?" With that, he bent and placed a swift kiss on Hermione's red lips. As he pulled away, he was proud to see a blush covering her cheeks as she squeaked out an exasperated "Draco!". Harry Potter scowled and just opened his mouth to retort when a pretty blonde waitress came over to take their order.

"Hello, everybody," she smiled, fluttering her eyelashes at the two men while completely ignoring the witch who occupied the third seat at the table. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What can I get you this fine evening?" the pretty girl asked while twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger.

"Fish and chips." was Harry's curt answer.

"Spaghetti bolongese with salad." the brightest witch of her age grunted while the waitress sneered at her.

"Red curry." Draco responded shortly. "Also, can we get three Firewhiskeys?"

"Of course, handsome," she flirted, winking at him.

"Oh, be quiet!" two male voices snarled as they grew tired of her obvious attempted seduction.

The waitress paled as she got the hint and took off towards the bar, scribbling down their order as she went. She nearly crashed into a burly man as she was so focused on the task at hand.

"Right so," Hermione said, gesturing towards the toilet sign as she continued her sentence. "I'm off to the loo. You two can entertain yourselves..." she trailed off before darting off in the direction of the ladies.

"Hermione!" Draco and Harry called after her retreating form.

Sighing in frustration, the green eyed man turned towards the blonde opposite him.

"We better learn to get along for Mione's sake," Harry grudgingly admitted.

"Sure, Potter.." Draco groaned. An awkward silence ensued between the two childhood enemies before Draco asked if Harry liked Quidditch. The messy haired man stared at him incredulously, his eyes asking Draco if he had lost his mind.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter," he complained. "It was only a question!"

"Of course I like Quidditch, Malfoy!" Harry laughed. "Who do you think will win this weekend? England or Spain?"

"Gosh! Easy!" he scoffed. " The Spanish, _obviously_!" His companion narrowed his eyes at him.

"Really?" The-Man-Who-Defeated-Voldy challenged.

"Most definitely!" Darco answered confidently. "Have you seen the team they have managed to put together this year?!"

"I have but look at the English!" he ordered."They have a good few strong moves put together and have you _seen_ their new seeker? Adams? He's unbelievable! Did you see the Wronski Feint he performed when they were playing against America?"

By the time Hermione arrived back at the table, they were still arguing about who would win the match on Saturday. ** _(It's a Thursday!)_** The brunette chuckled in amusement at the scene before her. Never would she have thought that Harry and Draco would ever get on. The men turned their heads at the sound and they both grinned at her, flushed from their discussion.

"Whose winning?" she teased and they both growled at her. "Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Her best friend nodded, giving her permission to keep going. "Are you the only person who believes me or do some of the Weasleys as well?"

Harry sighed. "I know for certain that Ms Weasely knows that you didn't do it," he confessed. "But, I think Ginny and rest of them still believe that you did what Ron accused you of."

"Well then..." Hermione started. "It's time to pay a visit to the dear Weasely family."

 ** _A/N: I know, I know! I'm a terrible person! A little over a week later! But...I have been really busy this week. You see, I am going to China Thursday week so I have been preparing for that trip of a lifetime. I am going to update sometime this week, probably Saturday or Sunday. From then on I will update once a week. I promise! I won't tell you when because I have been told that I have been 'making promises you can't keep'. Also, please review and let me know what other story content you want me to do. I really want to do unique content. I have an idea for a one-shot after this story is finished._**

 ** _Reviews!_**

 ** _Guest~I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy this past week._**

 ** _Guest~I'm glad that you have enjoyed it. Maybe if you wish hard enough your dream of longer chapters will come true!_**

 ** _HeartsGlow~Look..if you don't like my story then please don't read it. This is just the way I write and if you don't like it, don't read it._**

 ** _XxLiveFreexX~Update!_**


	22. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**_Chapter 22: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned_**  
 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

Apparating to the Weasely's front door, Hermione knocked before either of the two men with her could say anything. The door opened to reveal Ginny Weasely who attempted to close the door when she saw who it was but Hermione was too fast for her and the woman stuck her foot in the crack before the redhead could fully close it.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" the brunette witch asked her sweetly.

"Not after what you did to my brother!" the other woman snarled.

"Oh,that!" Hermione laughed. "That's all gonna be cleared up in a minute."

"So you are going to apologise to him and the rest of our family for the heartache you have caused?" Ginny sneered at the older witch. "Well..it's too late for that, Granger." Hermione wouldn't admit it out loud but it hurt to hear one of her best friends calling her by her last name. Her supposed friend put more pressure on the door so that Hermione could feel bruises starting to form. She grit her teeth and forced herself through the pain but soon enough the soreness became too much and she pulled her foot away with a yelp of pain.

"Ow!" Hermione cried out while rubbing her foot. Draco hurried over, worried for his girlfriend.

"You okay, love?" Draco questioned her while she used him as a sort of wall to balance herself as she attempted to get rid of the pain.

"Grand..." she groaned out, looking up as she heard a click. She saw Ginny closing the door and then heard a second click, indicating that the girl had locked it.

"Silly girl..." Hermione tutted as she wobbled forward. "Has she forgotten that I am a witch? _Alohamora."_ The witch pointed her wand at the door and heard an answering click. A pale hand reached out, grasped the knob and opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Draco," she smiled at her boyfriend. The two of them, with Harry following meekly behind them, entered the Weasely household. They were barely in the door of the kitchen when they were greeted with a wand to the throat.

"Get out." a red faced Ginny whispered threateningly. With a simple wandless, non-verbal _Expelliramus,_ her wand was in Hermione's hand and a shocked look was plastered over her face.

"Now..." Hermione began, looking around at the Weasely family who were not so happy to see her, all of them except Molly who looked exhausted and happy at the same time. "I know that you all believe that I cheated on Ronald here but I didn't. And I am here to change your minds."

"And how are you going to do that when you have no proof?" the man in question muttered angrily.

"Oh, Ronnie..." she sighed as if she was disappointed in him. "You do remember this, don't you?" As she spoke she took out a vial of what looked like colorless liquid. But Ron paled as he realized what they were. His memories.

"Each of you are going to take a trip to the Penisieve and take a look at these memories," Hermione said as she took in 5 pairs of eyes sending distrusting looks her way.

"Please...?" Hermione pleaded when she got no response.

"I'll go first," Molly decided.

 ** _A/N: Next week will be their reactions! I'll try and update before I go to China on Thursday but I can't guarantee anything! Anyway...reviews!_**

 ** _Lily (Guest)~I'm glad you enjoy reading this! Hope you liked this chapter!_**

 ** _XxLiveFreexX~Update!_**

 ** _gentledove2~Thanks! You won't be very happy with him since I cut it off here but hey! I have to keep it interesting!_**

 ** _roon0~Thanks for all your reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Keep it up!_**

 ** _That's all for now, my faithful readers! Toodles!_**


	23. Reactions pf the Weasley Family

_**Chapter 23: Reactions of the Weasley Family**_

 _ **A/N:Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

Molly stood up, following Hermione out of the kitchen and into the sitting room. The mother of seven watched as the young woman poured the silvery substance into the basin-like structure. Hermione beckoned the older woman forward and gestured for her to dunk. She smiled and nodded, knowing she wouldn't like what she would see but that it was necessary.

Gasping at the cold feeling when she put her head in, Molly watched as she was placed in a cafe she recognized as 'The Wizard Hut'. She could only watch on in horror as her youngest son strided towards a dark-haired woman that was not Hermione. She saw Ron kiss the lady and ran towards him in a rage only to slip right through him, not noticed at all. In her temper, the red-haired woman couldn't hear the things her cheater son was murmuring to his mistress. What she did hear, however, shocked her to the very core.

"When are you going to leave that ugly cow, sweetheart?" the snobbish beauty crooned.

"Soon, love, I promise." Ron cooed right back, twirling a strand of silky black around his index finger.

More scenes like this one followed, each one leaving Molly more angry than the last. When she eventually emerged from the pensieve, Molly Weasley was red with anger and shame. She noticed the brunette witch standing patiently beside the pensieve. Molly walked over to her and simply wrapped her arms around the younger witch in a hug.

"I'm sorry, honey!" Molly moaned into her hair. "I don't know where I went wrong with my son."

"It's alright, Mrs Weasley," Hermione reassured. "I've gotten over it."

After a few minutes, her anger had gone down to a simmer and she let go of Hermione.

Molly Weasley entered the kitchen to see her twins trying to dispel the tension in the room. Her presence drew many questioning stares from the surrounding family members. She ignored them though, instead focusing her attention on the cause of all this.

"You selfish, arrogant, cheating pig, Ronald Weasley!" she hissed and with a quick flick of her wand, she turned her son into a pig.

"I am ashamed to call you my son," she continued, taking a threatening step towards pig-Ron. The pink animal snorted in fear. "You cheated on the most fantastic woman on this planet. She loved you with all her heart and how did you repay her? By CHEATING on her! She was about to become part of this family for real and you blew that chance. I've always treated her like a daughter and I still will." At this stage, Molly was chasing the pig around the house, trying to catch him. Finally, she cornered him and grabbed him , holding him up by his tail.

"I think we will be having pork for dinner," she announced.

"I won't believe it until I see it!" Ginny protested stubbornly.

"Then go in there and see it for yourself!" her mother snapped, still glaring at the pig even as she set him down and turned him back into a human. Once Ron was himself again, he scramed to his feet, feeling his body and checking if it was real. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he flopped down onto the sofa, paling as Molly shot daggers at him.

A tense silence descended on the room as they awaited Ginny's return. After about 15 minutes, the woman in question arrived back into the room and, boy, was she fuming. Wasting no time on words, Ginevra Molly Weasley grabbed her wand from the table and shot a Stinging Hex at her brother who yelped in pain. This was quickly followed by the red-head's famous Bat Bogey Hex. While he was flapping about, she shouted "Levicourpus!" causing his body to get jerked up into the air by his ankle.

As their brother's face began to get red with humiliation, Fred and George snuck out to take a look at Ron's memories.

"Ready, Forge?" George asked his twin, slapping his shoulder.

"As I'll ever be, Gred" Fred replied, grinning at Hermione who stood to to the side. The siblings saluted her just before diving into the memories leaving the brunette to laugh quietly.

When they rose out of the pensieve, they each were supporting identical murderous expressions.

"Oh, little Ronniekins is going to pay!" Fred said darkly, cracking his knuckles to emphaisise his point.

"Oh yes he shall," his twin agreed. "But-don't you think we should-"

"-prolong the pain? Yes." Fred finished the sentence.

For five minutes, they devisied a plan on how to humiliate their brother. Whispering in each other's ears, they were well aware of Hermione's curious expression.

"We're not giving anything away, Mione," George muttered in her ear as he hugged her tightly.

"It would ruin the surprise!" Fred cried jubilantly, shoving his twin out of the way in order to give her an equally tight hug.

"Pretty please?" the witch pouted, trying and failing to use her puppy dog eyes to extract informatione.

"Sorry, old bean! That trick won't work on us! they called out over their shoulders in unison as they exited the sitting room.

"We have the perfect way to humiliate dear Ronnie," Fred announced to the room upon their arrival to the kitchen. As his twin proclaimed that they were going to put Ron through his paces, George rubbed his hands in glee.

Mr Weasley was the last to pay a visit to Ron's mind and was gobsmacked at what he saw.

"How could you, Ron?" Arthur admonished while shaking her head in disappointment. Ron paled and hung his head in shame. The red haired male finally saw the errors of his ways but it was too late. He glared up at Draco maliciously as the man wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist.

He would get her back, no matter what.

 _ **A/N: Guess whose back back back, back again gain gain? I am back back back, back again gain gain! Hope I haven't lost you after all my gallivanting! I'm so tired right now. I went to bed at half eight last night cause I was so tired and then I woke up at five and coudn't get back to sleep. Oh, God! I hate jet lag! Anyway! Enough about me! Let's answer those reviews!**_

 _ **Beetle126~ Thanks for your review! Glad you like my story!**_

 _ **Guest~Please write in better English so I actually can understand what you are saying.**_

 _ **LittlebigmouthOKC~Oh yes! I completely agree! Thanks for your review!**_

 _ **Guest~I don't really understand...? Do you mean you didn't if the story could get any worse or a certain character's behavior or what? I welcome to advice but just be clear on what you're saying.**_

 _ **gentledove2~Oh? Think I'm too sweet, do you? Well...we shall see...**_

 _ **Keep up the reviews! Love you! Toodles!**_


	24. Love

**_Chapter 24: Love_**  
 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

Hermione was seething but was also hurt beyond belief. You see, she went to Diagon Alley where she was meant to be meeting Draco for lunch. Guess what sight she was met with? The love of her life kissing a stunning blonde. The brunette had felt like she had been dosed with cold water. She had wanted to go up to them but she felt her heart breaking and she just wanted to get out of there. The brightest witch of her age was just about to escape the cafe when two strong, pale arms wrapped around her upper body.

"Where you going, hon?" a familiar voice whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling her earlobe lightly. Hermione spun around in the male's arms, stopping in confusion when she was met with the pale pointy face of her boyfriend.

"Who are you?!" she hissed breaking out of his grip and backing up into the cafe.

"I'm...Draco...?" Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. "You're boy-" He stopped short, staring past her face and into the face of an impostor. "What the hell?" the real Draco roared, starting forward to attack the intruder only to be blocked by his girlfriend's arm.

"Prove it!" she responded sternly. He looked down at her innocent face and smiled softly.

"When we started seventh year, we shared the Head's Common Room." He began wistfully, staring into her lively brown eyes. "I treated you like dirt for the first 6 years that we went to Hogwarts but with Aunt Bella and Voldemort dead, no one had any hold over me anymore. I had noticed little things about you over the years...how you separated your vegetables from your meat when you were eating, how you bit your bottom lip when you got nervous or excited. I learned to grow fond of you. I wanted to protect you n 7th year, you were just so innocent...so pure. Not marred like me. You were the one true friend I had in all my years at Hogwarts apart from Blaise. I offered you an apology at the start of the year. I remember that day like it was yesterday. You were walking down the Charms corridor on your way to class when I bumped into you, sending all your books to the floor. I bent down and helped you pick them up. When all the books were off the ground, I offered to walk you to class and so I did. I apologized wholeheartedly as we were walking. I remember that you didn't believe me at first so I gripped your shoulders and spun you to face me, allowing you to see the sincerity and self-loathing in my eyes. When I had finally stopped speaking, you said softly "I forgive you, Draco." With those simple words, I felt a surge of love and compassion for you. From that moment on, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to hold you in my arms and forget that the world existed. At that moment, I knew that I loved you. Now that we are in a relationship, I can freely say that I love you. So...I love you, Hermione Granger and I always will."

As Draco finished his speech, the woman he poured his heart out to sobbed in joy and flung her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too." Hermione mumbled into her boyfriends neck. The young man's heart swelled and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around a couple of times until they were both dizzy and giddy with happiness and love.

"No!" a voice interrupted them as Draco placed both her feet back on the floor. While still in the confines of her lover's arms, the brunette witch spun to face the speaker. She was met with the deforming face of the fake Draco Malfoy. As the Polyjuiced facade slowly receded, she was left facing her ex-fiance, Ron Weasely.

"Ronald!" she forced out through clenched teeth. "How dare you! I love this man with all my heart and you dare to come in here, Polyjuiced like him and kiss a random woman. Let me guess! You're main goal was to break us up, wasn't it?" Ron looked down at the ground. "You would believe that I would go back to you even after you cheated on me? Ha! You think WRONG! I love Draco and I want to spend the rest of my life with him...if he'll have me..." she glanced back uncertainly to see a beaming face. He immediately nodded his head when he saw her hesitant look. He was at loss for words. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't deserve her but he loved her so...wasn't that enough?

"Yes, Hermione Granger. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you!"

"I love you, Draco Malfoy!" she smiled, hugging him tightly and meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

The youngest Weasely son was gobsmacked but he did not fail to notice the auras of love that spread from the couple. That's when he realized that he was a fool to let her go but that it was too late to ever win her back. She had moved on and all that he wanted was to see her happy. He smiled a little sadly.

"Hermione!" he called out as he backed up towards the Floo Network. He watched as she turned in his enemy's arms. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to hurt you but I hope we can still be friends. Good luck with her new life. I hope you will be happy with Malfoy." With that, he disappeared to his family home.

"You too, Ron...you too." she mutterd to herself, snuggling closer to her boyfriend's chest.

 _ **A/N: Awwwwwww! I am aware that this may be moving a bit too fast but I can't help it. It just popped into my head as I was writing it! Anyway, hope ye all enjoyed that chapter!**_

 _ **loves to read234~Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest~Ok...none of this is true so I am just letting my imangination run away with me here!**_

 ** _Goose~He never had a choice did he? But please, if you don't like my story...please don't read it!_**

 ** _Beetle126~I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for your review!_**

 ** _agustine~The imagination is a wonderful thing!_**

 _ **LittlebigmouthOKC~I know! It's quite embarrassing for the rest of his family!**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support! Keep it up! Means a lot! Toodles!**_


	25. Forgiveness and a Teensy Bit Of Chaos

_**Chapter 25: Forgiveness and a Teensy bit of chaos.**_  
 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

At the Burrow, the Weasely twins were up to no good as per usual. But this time they had a purpose. Humiliate Ron. As much as possible. Up on the top floor of their family home, the grown men plotted on how they could shame their younger brother. After a few hours of tossing ideas around, Fred was almost ready to give up when George said something completely ingenious and out of the blue.

"Why don't we use him as a test subject for our latest inventions?"

"Hell yeah!" The twins hi-fived before setting to work.

 ** _***A few hours later***_**

There was a cold atmosphere at the table and Ron squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, picking at his food which was very unusual for him.

"Hermione told me what happened today in 'The Three Broomsticks'." Molly stated conversationally, momentarily breaking the tension that rested over the family.

"I-" Ron started but his mom's angry voice interrupted him.

"You don't get to say anything, Ronald Weasely!" she snapped. "You took Polyjuice potion to look like Draco and kiss another woman in an attempt to break them up. And don't you dare try to deny it! Good thing that their love was true and they trusted each other so much. That was an absolutely atrocious thing to do! I hope you're happy with yourself! You never deserved her but Draco Malfoy does. It hurts me to say this because I would love to see her as part of my family but it's the truth. And you better learn that quick because you will be out on the streets if you try and spilt them up again!"

As she said all of this in one breath, Molly was out of breath and her son finally managed to get a word in.

"I won't ever try to break them up again, Mom," Ron said more calmly then he felt-he knew how his mother could get when she was in one of her rages. "I made a promise to Hermione that I would never hurt either of them ever again. I made a mistake and I said I was sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her. I saw the love between her and Malfoy. I still love her but I can see how happy she is with Malfoy. I am ashamed of myself and you're right. I don't deserve her. I'll move on with time and I have learned from the mistakes that I have made." As Ron finished his speech, Fred started a slow clap while George began to cheer. Molly Weasely's face softened as she saw the guilt, regret and sadness in her son's eyes and moved around the table to his seat to give him a famous Weasely hug.

As the mother of 7 moved back to her seat, the tension at the table evaporated and they were able to chat with ease. That is until Ron took his first gulp of Pumpkin Juice that Fred had poured out for him. Suddenly, he let out an agonized scream of pain and clutched his stomach as it began to swell. The Weasely clan, apart from the mischievous twins, watched on in horror as his hair became long and blonde, his skin turned freckle free, his torso shrunk slightly as did his legs, his lips turned small and plump and his eyes turned green. But biggest difference of all in his body was the huge bump in his stomach area. There was only one conclusion to all of this but Ron did not want to think about it.

He was pregnant _._

 _ **Ohhhh! What did ya'll think of that?! Leaving you on a little cliffie there! I wanted to thank gentledove2 who suggested the idea of turning Ron into a woman that was knocked up! Hope you laughed at this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**_

 _ **R &R**_


	26. Catching the Culprit

_**Chapter 26: Catching the Culprit**_

 _ **A/N:Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

Hermione was on the couch in her flat reading a book while her boyfriend slept beside her when someone cleared their throat loudly. She looked up to see Molly Weasely's head resting in the middle of the fire.

"Molly!" the brightest witch of her age gasped in surprise, placing a hand on her beating heart before her eyebrows drew together in confusion. The older woman's face was wrinkled with worry and concern etched into her features. She got up off the sofa and padded softly towards the fire, trying not to wake up Draco in the process. She knelt in front of the fire so that she could look the red haired woman in the eye.

"Hermione," she began. "I am just checking but did either you or Draco drop something into Ronald's food or drink? I know that he might of deserved it but a Muggle lady who is knocked up is a bit much. I hope that you didn't do it but-" she was cut off by the brunette's loud exclamation of "No!" which prompted the blonde on the sofa to wake up suddenly and fall off the piece of furniture. As soon as he hit the ground, his girlfriend was by his side asking him if he was alright. Soon enough, Draco was sitting beside Hermione and listening to Mrs Weasely's tale.

"I swear that I didn't do it!" Draco stated loudly.

"It's ok, pet," Molly told him, gently. "I believe you...you were with Hermione the whole time."

"I have a good guess as to who it could be." Hermione supplied, trying to suppress a smile. "Mind if we join you at the Burrow in a few minutes?"

"Of course, Hermione!" came the reply as the older woman's head disappeared in the fire.

"I can't wait to see the Weasel like this...he deserves it." the curly haired witch murmured darkly as she turned to the handsome blonde sitting on her left and wrapped him in her embrace. Draco smirked into his witch's silky hair, loving it when her Slytherin side came out. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck before pulling her towards the Floo and screaming out "The Burrow!", disappearing in green flames.

They spun into the the Weasely's family home, brushing the ash from each other's shoulders, smiling softly all the while. They turned to see all eyes on them, expect someone was missing. In Ron Weasely's place, sat a blonde haired woman who sported a very large stomach. They both couldn't help the chuckle that escaped them causing Female Ron's head to snap up and blue watery eyes to look at them.

"Wha...?" Ron said smartly expect that his voice was all high pitched and girly, not at all like his normal voice. That is one good potion or whatever it is. The twins snickered before slapping their hands to their mouths and trying to paste a concerned look on their faces as Hermione turned her gaze on them.

"Was it you?" she accused in mock outrage while amusement flashed in her eyes.

"Maybe..." the grown men muttered reluctantly, not really ready to face their mother's wrath.

"Boys!" their mother cried, right on time.

"They are men now Molly." Hermione giggled. "And we will you be now! So long!"

In a flash of green flames, they were gone. When they got home, they snuggled up on the sofa and turned on the TV. As the opening credits to 'Dirty dancing' rolled onto the screen, the ex-Griffyindor kissed her boyfriend soundly on the mouth and whisper in to his ear:

"I love you, Draco."

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the delay people...I've been slightly addicted to reading Fanfiction and my Mom's not happy about this. Any tips on how to get rid of an addiction?! I want to say thanks to anyone who has reviewed recently! It means a lot! I am after writing a (really short, mind you!) one shot about Dramione! Please go check it out! It's called 'After'. Cheers!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Due Date**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

"ARGHHHH!" what was now Muggle Ron screamed. It had been a month since his twin brothers had turned him into a knocked up Muggle lady. And now...well, he was in excruciating pain. Roughly, half an hour ago, his water had broke and he was alone in the house, unable to think straight with the pain. Finally, the haze of white cleared and he managed to stumble to the Floo, grabbed some Floo powder and mumbling St Mungo's as he stepped into the fireplace. Good timing too because the minute he landed in St Mungo's, another contraction hit him.

"Merlin help me!" Ron screeched, holding his bulging stomach as a Healer rushed towards him. Sweat poured down his back and face as the woman dressed in green robes shepherded him up to a room.

"It's OK, love," the female Healer muttered as the woman on the bed let out another bellow of pain.

"Just get it out of me!" she Ron wailed.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and the Weasely clan, followed by Hermione and Draco, strolled into the room.

"Oh, look! Ickle Ronniekins!" Fred and George cackled manically.

"Fred...George..." a high pitched voice panted as the contraction rendered him breathless.

"We know, we know! We are going to pay." they said in unison, waving it off like it was yesterday's news.

"Hello, Ronalda!" Hermione smiled brightly while linking her arm through Draco's as her boyfriend looked at her with soft eyes. Everbody in the room apart from Molly, Ron, Arthur and the Healer started to make retching noises directed at the couple./

Out of the blue, the Healer yelled "Push!".

"I can't!" Ron cried, nearly passing out with the pain. It was red hot fire, all over his body.

Eventually, Ms Weasely waved her wand and straps appeared, tying Ron's arms down while the Healer bent his legs upward and put her hands on them to keep them in position.

"Push! Now!" the Healer ordered, an impatient note in her voice. She was probably missing lunch. If she found anything weird about this situation she didn't show it.

"GRDFDVGFEEIIVCHSSSAAA!" Ron exclaimed, trying to break out of the bonds tying him to the bed. A few moments of insane mumbling passed where everybody stared at Ron only to jump when he let out another roar of pain. A sound of a baby's cry filled the air which mingled with Ron's heavy breathing.

Suddenly, the Healer mumbled to herself before she spoke to her patient and the entire room.

"i'm truly sorry to keep you waiting but it appears that there is another one in there..." she proclaimed and was met with shocked faces and a startled "What?!" from Ron followed by a bellow of pain as a contraction hit and the twins were laughing so hard that they were nearly bent over double. Hermione was trying to keep her grin at bay but was failing miserably.

After about half an hour of swearing and shouting, a second cry filled the air. A boy and a girl lay on the hospital cotton. Twins. The minute that female Ron gave birth to the baby girl he disappeared and so did the babies.

"Show's over!" the Healer said clapping her hands together. "Go home. Shoo." She made a shooing movement with her hands and they left the hospital.

Time to send out a search party for Ron.

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the delay for the chapter but my internet was gone for the past few weeks. My sincerist apoligies but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be uploading a new story (Dramione!) to here song so be sure to check it out.**_


	28. Together Forever?

_**Chapter 28: Together Forever?**_  
 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

They found Ron eventually. Sitting on the big huge sofa in the sitting room of the Burrow, looking on in shock as two crazy babies wrecked havoc to the entire house. The red haired man was back to his normal self, physically. Mentally, he would be quite bothered for a long time. He looked up, startled, as Fred and George high fived, grinning like the pranksters that they were. Hermione and Draco strolled in after them, a smirk worthy of a Malfoy plastered across the third part of the Golden Trio's face.

"You've been around that ferret too much, Mione," Harry chuckled, leaning against the door frame and watching the proceedings from there. It was just then that Ron noticed a small diamond encrusted engagement ring on his ex-fiance's ring finger. He fainted dead away, the shock of the day complied with the shock of seeing the simple ring on her finger finally catching up to him.

"What the hell happened in here?" Molly Weasely croaked out in horror as she watched the small twins spread some sort of jam onto her chest of drawers. She whirled around as someone cleared their throat, relaxing when she realized that it was Hermione before catching sight of the ring that glistened on her hand. Mess forgotten, she screeched like a young teenager and hurled herself at Hermione and Draco, nearly knocking the couple to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" she hollered, making the fiances believe that she damaged their ears. "TELL ME!"

"Well..." Hermione began a wistful look on her face.

 _Flashback_

 _They were just about to Apparate from where they were checking out of St Mungo's when she felt a warm presence behind her. She heard rather than felt Draco's strong arms around her waist and her breath hitched as his raspy voice breathed into her ear a quick "hold on, princess" before she felt the familiar pull of Apparation._

 _She opened her eyes only to notice that they weren't at the Burrow but that they were standing in front of the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts._

 _" I got permission from McGonagall to Apparate in here," her boyfriend muttered in response to her unspoken question._

 _She turned around when she felt his arms slip from her waist only to find him bent down on one knee, one hand rummaging in the pocket of his jeans before he came out successfully with a velvet box secured safely in his grasp. She gasped in shock as he slowly began to open the lid to reveal a simple diamond encrusted ring, her hands springing up to her mouth as tears of happiness began to form in her eyes._

 _"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the smartest, most beautiful, most unique, independent, GORGEOUS woman that I have ever met. We didn't start off on the right foot but you captured my interest right from the start. I still think that I am not worthy of you-" here the brunette opened her mouth to interrupt only to see that he was shaking intensely and wasn't anywhere near finished. "but you were always there for me. I couldn't believe it when you returned my affections as I didn't think myself worthy of being loved or even LIKED by someone so kind and loving. YOU mended my broken heart. YOU morphed me into the changed man that I have become. YOU were my friend through these last few years of pain. YOU are the one that I love, Hermione. YOU are the ONLY woman that I will ever love. So..." he said, beginning to finish of his passionate declaration. "Even though we have only been together a few months, I know that you are the only woman I ever want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, sweetheart. Marry me?"_

 _As soon as he popped the big question, she nodded fervently, rushing towards him and flinging her arms around his neck, flattening him to the ground._

 _"Yes, Draco! Oh, Gods! A million times yes!" she cried out with joy, pressing her lips to his in a soft, loving kiss._

 _"I love you, Draco." she whispered. "I will always love you."_

 _"And I you," Draco murmured as he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger before cradling her close to his chest and sighing in contentment._

 _End of Flashback_

"That's adorable!" Ginny and Molly squealed simultaneously as the newly engaged couple looked at each other with love in their eyes.

Everyone was happy for them, expect for Ron who still lay unconscious on the floor.

 ** _A/N: Well?! How'd I do? I know it's a long time coming but a hope it was worth the wait. Wedding bells are chiming! The next chapter will be about wedding plans and all that jazz but I will keep you in the suspense for now. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! And I'm sorry once again for the long wait!_**


	29. Couple Bonding Time

_**Chapter 29: Couple Bonding Time**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few**_ **_chapters!_**

Hermione's flat was a mess.

Draco looked around him in bewilderment as the said witch attempted to move stuff off the couch so that he could sit down. Fabrics of different wedding dresses were strewn all around the flat; taster bowls from the different cake companies were dotted around the place and books and papers (mostly on the different types of bonding in the Wizarding World) lay on every available surface. The witch's fiancee followed the bedraggled woman into the kitchen and his eyes widened at what he saw. It looked like a bomb had hit it, for Merlin's sake! Yet again, books-this time recipe books-covered every possible surface. As for the sink...forget about it! Dirty dishes and cups clogged up the whole sink space and draining board.

"Merlin's pants, woman!" he declared, startling the pretty brunette. "I know weddings are meant to be stressful but you are making it 10 times harder for yourself!" The aforementioned woman blushed a bright red.

"But I can't help it! It's just the way I am! I have to worry about every little thing because my brain immediately goes to the 'What If' scenarios that might happen on the day and-" her soon-to-be husband effectively cut off her rant by pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"I know what you're like, love" Draco said, his lips twitching into a small smirk as he gazed down at her, delighting in the light blush that highlighted her cheekbones.

"Now," he began, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face the mess that was her home. "Let's clean this up!"

" **Not** without music." the stubborn witch stated firmly causing Draco to roll his eyes in exasperation. She waved her wand and he heard music by some Muggle band he didn't know. Still, he couldn'thelp but tap his toes to the catchy beat.

"This album is by a Muggle band called ABBA," Hermione answered when he asked her who was played the music. He looked into the kitchen to find her dancing unceremoniously to the current song.

"You are the Dancing Queen!" she sang in time with the music, using a wooden spoon as a microphone. "Young and sweet only seventeen!"

"No!" she announced sternly as she saw him reaching for his wand. "We are doing this the Muggle way."

"But that's going to take all day..." he whined piteously but his beloved ignored him instead opting to sing along to the next song on the ABBA playlist.

"I was cheated by you and I think you know when!"

He leaned against the door frame as he watched her, a favourite pastime of his. Her cheeks were flushed with the energy of dancing and her dainty rose bud mouth formed every note to perfection. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved to the music in their own unique way. A crash broke his trance and he tore his gaze from her feet to stare at her face which looked quite guilty. He followed her gaze and found himself looking at a shattered dinner plate.

"I may have gotten too into it..." she muttered sheepishly, whipping out her wand and casting 'Reparo' and in seconds the plate was as good as knew.

"Silly witch..." Draco found himself saying fondly while walking over to the sink to help his wife to be clear the sink of dirty dishes. They finished washing, drying and putting away the dishes, the base notes of 'Waterloo' still ringing in their ears.

"Think of it as couple bonding time.." the witch murmured softly in his ear, coming up behind him and nearly making him drop the bowl he was drying as she traced the lobe with his tongue. He growled under his breath "don't start what you can't finish, love" knowing full well that she could hear him. She laughed softly in his ear causing him to shiver as he set the fully dried bowl down and turned around so that he could wrap his arms around his witch who yelped in surprise at the sudden contact.

"Can we please just use magic?" he pleaded, nuzzling her neck which caused her to purr in contentment.

"Fine," she sighed in apparent defeat and her licked her neck in rewards, holding her in his arms as she wiggled and emitted a short squeal. They both took out their wands, still wrapped in the embrace, and charmed the kitchen clean. His witch was about to leave his embrace to move into the sitting room but he drew her back into the circle of his arms with a possessive growl, catching her under the knees, lifting her up and giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his slim waist and wrap her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest while her carried her into the sitting room, charming that clean as well. As soon as the couch was cleared, he sat down with Hermione still in his lap, threw his wand down beside him and claimed her mouth with his in a passionate snog.

"Draco..." the woman on his lap breathed when they broke the kiss for much needed oxygen.

"Hermione..." he whispered huskily, catching the lobe of her ear gently between his teeth and causing her breath to hitch.

"Wanna watch a movie?!" she giggled, making no move to get up.

"I'm happy right where I am" he responded honestly, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"I love you, Draco" his fiancee took his hand and kissed his bare ring finger.

"I love you too, Hermione." he replied sincerely, pressing a loving kiss to her forehead.


	30. Chapter 30: Secrets and Wedding Dresses

_**Chapter 30: Secrets and Wedding Dresses**_

 _ **A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!**_

Hermione woke up beside Draco on her couch in her now pristine flat. Slipping out from his hold on her, the brunette gazed around the room, silently praising her fiance's wand work. Quickly glancing at the clock on the wall, she cursed under her breath, realizing she was twenty minutes late for her wedding dress picking. Ginny was going to kill her! She had been one of the first Weaselys to accept Hermione's relationship with Draco and in turn had revealed her secret relationship with Blaise Zabini that had been going on for over a year. And now, the youngest of the Weasely children had made her promise that she would get to pick her wedding dress and in return Hermione would pick hers when the time came.

So now, at 20 past ten in the morning, Hermione Granger was running around her flat in a mad rush to get ready. Brushing her teeth with one hand, she brushed her hair with other, quickly whipping it up into a bun with her wand. Grabbing her coat, she stopped to quickly scribble a note to Draco and pecking him on the forehead, she left her flat.

Apparating to Diagon Alley, she nearly ran into the bridal shop called, ironically enough, 'A White Wedding'. Ginny was standing there, impatiently tapping her foot while getting quite red in the face. Narcissa was there and so was her own mother, who kept muttering "cold feet, she has them I tell you."

"I don't have any cold feet, Mom!" Hermione chirped, smiling as Jean Granger jumped out of her skin, that smile turning into a grimace as her red haired best friend gripped her arm in a vice like grip.

"You are trying on those dresses now!" she hissed, shoving her non too gently towards two females standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms with a train of about 50 or more white traditional wedding dresses floating in the air behind them.

"Good morning, Miss Granger! I'm Angela and this Tina!" the bubbly, curvy blonde grinned, quickly looking her up and down in an assessing way that made her uncomfortable.

"Please, call me Hermione," she greeted, holding her hand out to shake both of theirs.

"Alright then, Hermione!" Tina spoke for the first time. She was a short, spunky girl with black spiky hair and a Gothic taste in clothes. "let's get you sorted for your big day! We are just going to let you through each of these 52 dresses and pick your favourites and you can try them on after. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant!" the brightest witch of her age sighed in relief.

In about five minutes, Hermione had shortened the amount of dresses down to 10. The two women were actually quite impressed by her taste which very rarely happened for Hermione because she wasn't very good at staying up with the fashion and when she did go clothes shopping, she didn't pick the 'in' thing.

"Right!" Angela claps her hands together while Tina ushers her into one of the dressing cubicles. She could hear the murmur of voices outside the door and knew that her audience was gathering. Slipping into the first dress, she could already feel that the particular cut didn't suit her figure.

"I already don't like this one so I am just going to move onto the next!" she called out to the people behind the closed door.

Putting this dress on over her head, she felt it getting quite tight. She eventually got it on and went out to show everybody. Their facial reactions told her everything so she spun on her heel and reentered the dressing room to try on the next dress. The following five dresses all received negative responses from her audience but when she came out with the eighth one on, they were speechless. Her mother started crying, Ginny was nodding her head so much that Hermione was afraid that it would fall off while Narcissa was frantically trying to blink away the tears. The dress was a simple white floaty thing that fell straight down, not really hugging any of her curves except her waist. It was simple, exactly what she want. Now all she needed was a simple hair do, a nice pair of white flats and a few bits of jewelry.

By two o'clock that afternoon, the witch had purchased a Pandora braclet and a few charms to go with it, she had got a perfect pair of white flats and a silver chained necklace that held her birthstone.

Heading home she received a message on her mobile and turning it on, she read it quickly.

 _We need you tonight._

Hermione's dress.

Her necklace.

And her shoes!

 ** _A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait it's just that everything has been up and air at the moment. I can make a promise to you. I will post either every Wednesday or Saturday, either on Smile or this story...or maybe I might cook up another story. But I have high hopes for this story and I hope you guys are too disappointed in me but life just got in the way. Goodnight y'all!_**


	31. Chapter 31: Time To Tell

_**Time To Tell**_

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

Hermione cautiously knocked on the door to Draco's apartment and heard a hoarse "coming!" in response. As she listened , there was a lot of scrambling and a girlish giggle. The brunette witch paled and braced herself for the worst. The sound of the latch clicking suddenly sounded very loud and she winced at the noise. But..Blaise Zabini opened the door with his hair all mussed and a woman's lipstick smeared all over his mouth. His eyes lit up mischievously as he saw her.

"Drake!" the dark skinned male called out. "You're fiancee's here!"

A long string of curses followed this exclamation. Hermione had relaxed at the sight of Blaise but now she tensed up again as she assumed the worst. The man opposite her frowned, looking at her oddly before walking across the small space between them and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Granger, relax." he ordered her softly, chuckling quietly as she jumped to do what she was told. "He is not cheating on you...you're thoughts are written all over you're face," he answered her unspoken question and she blushed before looking over his shoulder when she heard a snort. Her fiancee was standing there, looking exactly how she had left him this morning...well not exactly as he was properly dressed this time. She didn't waste any time. Breaking out of Blaise's grip, she rushed towards her lover and threw her arms around him, smothering him in kisses.

"I thought you were cheating on me, Draco." she whispered and the blonde man's eyes softened, kissing her back with soft kisses.

"I'd never do that 'Mione," he replied, burying his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too" was her equally loving reply.

"Awwww!" a feminine voice cried and something clicked in the Brightest Witch of Her Age's head.

"Pansy Parknison's here, isn't she? That's who i heard kissing him?" she reasoned as she jerked her thumb back to Draco's best friend.

"Oh, bravo, Granger!" said girl mocked, clapping her hands together in a jeering salute.

"Nice to see you too, Parkinson" the brunette sighed tiredly, resting her head against Draco's shoulder.

"What, no response from the bushy haired know-it all freak?" the beautiful girl mock gasped, clasping a hand to her heart.

"Oh just call me a mudblood and get it over with, Parkinson" Hermione shot back, already lifting her head off her fiancee's shoulder and walking away. She had not even taken two steps when she felt Draco's gentle grip on her wrist.

"That word will not be used when I'm around" the blonde hissed, pressing a pale finger to her lips when she made to open her mouth to say something. Pansy's dark eyes glinted and looking smug, she closed the space between them and bringing a finger up, she trailed the digit up Draco's arm up to his shoulder. When he didn't do anything to stop her, she took her left hand, splaying it fully onto his back and, taking her index finger on her right hand, she used it to trace figures of eight onto the skin of his neck. That was the boundary she expected because the choclate eye's of the woman he held in his arms filled up with tears and she made to break from his grasp. He held onto her though, wrapping two muscled arms around her middle.

"Get off, Parkinson." he gritted out in between clenched teeth. The girl backed off but sent a menacing triumphant look towards the woman in his arms. Hermione glanced away from Draco's "friend" even as tears started rolling down her face.

"You have some nerve, Parkinson and Draco." she started angrily, struggling to get out of his arms. "As you can see, _Pansy_ , I have grown up and forgotten about all the prejudice before the war and I would be willingly to be friends with you if it wasn't for that stunt you just pulled. In case you have forgotten, he is _MY_ fiancee! NOT YOURS! And don't think you're getting away with this Draco! You didn't stop her when she insulted me or when she touched you all over. This is like Ron all over again except I was here the entire time! I love you, Draco..I really do but I think we might have to re-evaluate our relationship.." she finished sadly.

"Hermione..." whispered a heart broken Draco. "You can't possibly mean that. After all we've gone through, we can't just end it here. Please...just hear me out...?"

"Fine." Hermione nodded curtly.

"I was getting my suit sorted for our big day and I invited Blasie over to help me." his voice sounded strained with nerves and his grip on her waist tightened until she gasped. he let go hastily, rubbing his hands together frantically until she took his hands to calm him down. "Little did I know that he would bring his girlfriend with him, a girlfriend that still hung onto the fantasy that we would somehow end up together. I know that will never happen though because I love you with everything I have. When she touched me, I didn't do anything because I was in such a state of shock that she would DARE to do such a thing when I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER NOT TO!" he roared, ripping his hands from his girlfriend's grasp and stalking over to the dark haired girl. "Never insult Hermione again and NEVER EVER touch me like that again. We are over and have been over since fourth year so go and set up a sweet little family with you're real boyfriend. If you ever come over and do something like that again, I will make sure that you never get in to this apartment again." At this stage, Draco had backed Pansy into a wall and had frightened her so much that she was trembling. Hermione saw this and even though she hated what had transpired today, she didn't like seeing someone who was scared.

"Draco..." she murmured, reaching for him and pulling him away from Pansy. "I love you...it's okay...the wedding is still on." He turned around and slipped his arms around her, putting his head into the crook of her neck and sighing as she ran her hands soothingly over his back.

Glancing up, she saw Pansy in tears as Blasie scolded her for he behavouir. suddenly, his posture softened and he enveloped her in a warm hug. Coming out of the hug, Pansy made a beeline for the couple and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. The brunette witch whirled around and felt Draco tense up beside her.

"Look Granger I-I..." the girl stumbled over her words trying to apoligise. Hermione didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around the other girl. Pansy went stiff but eventually responded.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for doing what you did but you don't have to explain if you are uncomfortable with it." Hermione said, letting her go and resting her hands on her shoulders. "Get over you're prejudice and call me Hermione because I figure that you are going to be stuck with me for a while." that cracked a smile from the other witch.

"Thank you...Hermione..."Pansy muttered shyly.

"Oh, Draco!1" the talented witch whipped around so fast that she nearly slipped.

"I need to tell you something." she told the astonished wizard who made a gesture with his hands to tell him.

"I am one of the lead dancers in Riverdance."

 _ **A/N: I told you guys I would update sometime this week! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! They make my day! And feel free t give me a bit of advice..always welcome! As well, follow me on Instagram as I will be posting Harry Potter related items and about these stories. My username is the same as my username here! Love you guys!**_


	32. Hermione's History of Dance

**_Chapter 32: Hermione's History of Dance_**

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters! Now so...let's pick up where we left off, shall we?_**

This abrupt exclamation got her three blank looks from the three other occupants in the room and a cocked eyebrow from her blonde lover.

"If I may, I would like to know what Riverdance is?" Pansy questioned, asking the very same question that was on the two mens' minds.

"It's easier just to show you." the brunette witch murmured, mostly to herself. She reached out a hand towards Draco, who immediately took it, and extended another to the female at her right who grasped the appendage hesitantly.

"Hey! What about me?" Blaise, ever the drama queen, pouted.

"Grab hold of Pansy here and then I'll apparte us to the stadium," Hermione said, already picturing her destination in her mind's eye and just as the dark skinned male grabbed Pansy's hand, they were off. Stumbling slightly from the effect of teleporting so many people, Hermione soon righted herself and looked up to face the INEC in Killarney, Ireland.

"Hermione...where are we?" Draco asked tentatively, jogging slightly to catch up with her as she strode sound of two pairs of feet followed as neither Blaise or Pansy wanted to be left behind.

"We are where tonight's show is on." Hermione replied absentmindedly, not paying much attention to watch she was saying but rather to the uneven ground at her feet so she wouldn't trip. Slipping in the backdoor, they were greeted by sentences like "Oh Lord! Hermione!" and "Thanks be to God you're here, Mia". Laughing, the talented young woman simultaneously hugged everyone in the room and introduced Draco, Blaise and Pansy to them. After about 20 minutes of smiling, Draco's face hurt and he wanted to get out of the stuffy room. Hermione, being the clever mood senser that she is, indicated that she was going outside to her colleagues and made a beeline for the door, Draco, Blaise and Pansy in tow.

The brightest witch of her age lead them towards a picnic bench located nearby and proceeded to explain the situation. As the trio listened to Hermione's tale, they were gobsmacked and blown away by how talented she was. At the age of four, she had shown that she had a likening for dance, Irish Traditional dance in particular. When the young Hermione reached the age of seven, her mother enrolled her in the Delaney Academy of Irish Dance where she excelled in all aspects of the intricate subject, quickly rising to the top of her class. By the age of 14, even though she was attending Hogwarts she still received dance lessons three times a week, the teenager had been recognized by Riverdance in Ireland. They offered her a scholarship and she accepted even though she lived a sea away. For a few months she was kept backstage helping the dancers get ready and annoying them with her curious demeanour and constant questions. Eventually, she was put up front as the directors finally realised that that was where her passion lay. Again she quickly became one of the top dancers and is now one of five lead female Riverdancers in Ireland.

"And I am here tonight because I was asked to fill in for the lead dancer who is sick," Hermione finsihed, chuckling quietly at the astonished looks she received from all three people sitting opposite her.

"Wha-" Draco started but got cut off as Hermione leaned across the table and kissed him, shoving the tickets into his hand as she did so.

"Gotta go!" she called, already running towards the back door and leaving two awed wizards and one admiring witch behind her.

"Well...that wasn't what I was expecting.."

 ** _A/N: Sorry about the delay but I hope it was worth it! Leonix2009! Thanks for you're review! Hope this chapter was just as awesome!_**

 ** _Don't forget to R &R!_**

 ** _Pgmypuff101 over and out!_**


	33. Chapter 33:The Show

**_Chapter 33: The Show_**

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

The three people sitting on a bench outside the entrance to the concert hall must have looked like idiots to passers by as they're mouths were hanging up like a fish looking for food and they were staring at an empty space not so much as 20 meters away from where they were sitting. There were two males in the odd trio and one woman. One man had a handsomely sculpted pale face with stormy grey eyes and bleach blonde hair that feel into his eyes from time to time, making the ladies swoon. He had a slightly love struck expression planted on his features and a dreamy look in his eyes. The male opposite looked to be his complete opposite in every way with dark smoldering eyes, smooth dark skin and black hair that was carelessly ruffled. He had an awed look in his eyes and his jaws was nearly touching the floor in open admiration and shock of... nothingness. The female of this group was shaking her head, her long brown hair flying everywhere, in bemusement at the whole situation before she looked down at the tickets sitting on the table and let out an ear shattering shriek that caused the two men to jump about a foot into the air and look at her as if she had three heads.

"We are going to be late!" Pansy whisper yelled, having realised how loud she had been. The two guys took a moment to process the information as they were still looking quite dazed. Finally, the blonde haired man caught on to what she was saying and queue girly shriek number 2.

"We can't be late! I really want to see 'Mione dancing." Draco Malfoy whined, almost ready to stamp his foot in a retaliation to the idea of being late.

"Draco, mate, calm down," the dark skinned man placed his hands behind his head, the epitome of relaxation. "We are not going to be late. What time does the show start at, Pans?"

"8 pm" she replied.

"And what is the time at this present moment?"

"7:54"

"Ok..."

"Can we panic now?" an anxious Draco asked, looking towards the entrance to the theater. "Or will we just go in?"

"Let's go in." his two friends answered him in unison, before giving each other the stink eye but then the dark haired witch grinned and looped her arm through Blaise's and together they strolled towards the door, unaware of the nervous blonde wizard behind them trying to get them to hurry up.

"I give up," Draco said sourly, trudging along behind the pair.

Two minutes later they had passed the man who checked their tickets and let them through and in another five minutes they were sitting down in their sits just as they lights began to dim.

A woman dressed in a cloak with the hood up stepped out onto the stage, opened her mouth and began to sing. The haunting melody that flowed out of her mouth was spell bounding and riveting. Everyone in the entire hall seemed to be entranced by this one lonely figure on the stage. After a bit a singing, the woman left the stage and an upbeat rhythm started as dancers filed out and a man started to speak. Soon enough, the air filled with the sound of the fiddle, the flute, the concertina, the drums and the sound of hard shoes hitting a hard surface. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were all enthralled at the sight of the dancers all dancing at the same time. What talent! Then it was time for the lead dancers to do their dance. An unknown man stepped onto the stage and started to show off his skills, which were amazing. Twirls, jumps and the endless drumming of the feet didn't seem to wear him out. In fact , the male dancer seemed to be exhilarated as he electrified the hall with his presence. There were whoops, shouts and appreciative whistles from the audience who were very impressed with his moves. Suddenly, the beat of the dance changed. It was no longer meant to electrify...it was meant to seduce and as the male dancer left the stage, a female presence took control of the stage.

Hermione.

All eyes were glued to the slim figure of Draco's fiancee as she moved about the stage with eloquence and grace. Her shoes were soft so they didn't make any sound when she hit the surface of the stage. There were many kicks, twirls and pirouettes in the routine but Draco noticed that she had a small smile on her face as she danced her heart away, not a care in the world.

There was quite a few more dances after Hermione's including the Flamenco dance by an olive skinned woman in a red dress, an intricate Russian dance and a few more lineups from all the Irish dancers together. But then...one dance caused jealousy to crackle like fire through Draco's veins. Hermione was dancing, in a far too intimate position for his liking, with the other lead dancer. He watched with clenched fists as they swung each other around and danced away from each other with high kicks only to dance back into each other's arms. What if they were-? Was she cheating on him?

 _Draco_ he reasoned with himself inside his head. _She would never do that to you. What's going on up there is purely a professional relationship. Think logically, for God's sakes!_

He shook himself out of his mental talk to find out that it was almost the end of the show. There seemed to be a battle f wits going on between the instrument players as each of them tried to outplay the other as they leaned towards one another while playing their instruments and then scuttled backwards again. Then all the dancers came out one by one and did a small dance each before bowing and leaving the stage. Entirely to soon, the show ended with a standing ovation. The minute the clapping stopped, however, Draco was up and out of his chair and making a made dash for the exit, Blaise and Pansy hot on his heels.

Time to find Hermione and congratulate her.

 _ **A/N: Phew! Finally I can hear you guys saying! What do you think?**_

 ** _Thanks for you're reviews!_**

 ** _Gentledove2~Hope this is longer! I was runnng out of battery last time so I had to rush!_**

 ** _Leonix2009~Hope this is as exciting!_**

 ** _Please leave a review! They make my day!_**

 ** _Toodles!_**

 ** _P.S. And don't worry about the wedding...you'll be hearing wedding bells soon enough!_**


	34. After Sleepy Party

_**Chapter 34: After Sleepy Party**_

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first couple of chapters!_**

"Hermione...you were amazing out there!" Pansy gushed as they met the brunette outside of the back entrance to the theatre. The brightest witch of her age was leaning heavily against her fiancee as she hissed in pain. The blonde man's face was a mask of concern as he looked down at the woman in his arms. He suddenly lit up before his free hand, that wasn't around her waist and keeping her upright, delved into the pocket of his jeans and he came out with his wand that sat comfortably in his hand. Pointing his wand at her feet, he muttered " _Abiugare dolor_ " and Hermione sighed in relief, slumping into his arms as the pain her feet were emitting ebbed away.

"Thanks, love" she murmured sleepily into his shoulder. The handsome blonde looked fondly down at the woman within the circle of his arms as she yawned.

"Come on, darling" he prodded her gently as she blinked owlishly up at him. "It's time to get you home..."

"Ok..." she sounded like she would be able to agree to anything. "There is a Floo network in the Lounge Room in the building we were just in"

"Perfect!" he smiled before swinging her up into his arms causing her to let out a gasp of surprise. He cradled her in his arms like she was a new born babe and was shocked at how light she was.

"Hey!" Blaise's Italian velvet voice interrupted the fairy tale like moment between the couple.

"Do you know any good bars around here, Hermione?" Pansy asked her as she leaned against the dark skinned male.

"Yeah, if you hail a taxi and tell the driver to go to Reidys, you'll be at the best pub in Killarney." she replied, snuggling into Draco's neck as she did so causing her answer to be muffled. " You can go with them if you want to, Draco"

"Nah! My fiancee needs looking after!" he said, gazing down at the dozing woman in his felt her lips form a sleepy smile against his skin.

"I love you,Draco" she whispered, kissing his neck lovingly.

"I love you too, Hermione" he whispered back while placing a kiss on her temple.

"Bye Blaise...bye Pans...see you soon" he called softly to his two oldest friends before turning around and striding towards the entrance of the INEC with his sleeping beauty in his arms. He waited as the automatic doors swung open and then looked left and right for any sign of Muggles. Placing his wand in the palm of his hand as he struggled to carry Hermione with one hand, he muttered " _Point me_ " and the wand spun in the direction of the Floo. Placing his wand into his robes, he walked briskly towards the lounge area. It was a quiet spot with a large number of armchairs and couches made out of Italian leather. There was a big bookshelf in the corner of the room that held all the great works like Shakesphere and Dickens. An old vinyl record player sat in the middle of a coffee table and a large cabinet full of records sat gathering dust near the fireplace. There was photographs of Killarney town and the lakes and mountains that surrounded the town. He thought the little room was gorgeous especially when the young maiden sleeping in his arms let out a soft snore.

"Ok" he said to himself. "Where is the powder?" That's when he spotted the green powder nestled behind a potted plant on the mantel piece. Reaching out with one arm, he grabbed a handful, stepped into the fireplace and shouted "Malfoy Manor". Upon arrival at his childhood home, he hurried up to the West Wing where his bedroom was located. Laying his beloved onto her back on the bed, he waved his wand and transformed her outfit into a pair of silk, green pajamas before changing himself into a pair of black boxers. He tucked her into the right side of the bed before slipping in beside her and sighing in contentment, wrapping his arm around her waist as he did so. She shifted around to face him and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply. He kissed her on the forehead and thought about how such a tainted man like him ever deserved a wonderful, talented, determined, passionate, beautiful woman like her. He didn't. Well, that was what he thought. She surely disagreed. That's one of the many things he loved about her: she protected those she loved with every fiber of her being. He felt so lucky to be one of those people after so long of loving from a distance.

"Goodnight, my one and only..." he whispered into her hair before drifting into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the late update! I promise you that I'll post two chapters this coming week! Oh and quick question...do you guys want their wedding to be at Christmas in the snow or during the Summer at the beach? You guys vote in the reviews! Majority rules!**_

 _ **And thanks for your reviews, gentledove2, leonix2009 and SmilingHufflepuff (I'm a Hufflepuff too and keep on smiling!). They mean a lot to me even if I don't respond individually to them!**_

 _ **Cheerio!**_


	35. Wedding Planner Extradinaire

**_Chapter 35: Wedding Planner Extraordinaire_**

 ** _A/N: Disclaimer in first few chapters!_**

"Finally, you two are back from you're little rendezvous trip!" Narcissa Malfoy chided as she strode into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor, levitating a big black book behind her. She paid no attention to the curly haired witch who gasped at her entrance and turned around slowly, clutching her dressing gown to her body.

"Morning, Mom!" Draco chirped as he turned over the delicious smelling bacon that was frying in the pan, not minding in

"Is this a normal grand entrance, Cissa?" whispered a mortified Hermione as the young woman transfigured her dressing gown into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a wave of her hand.

"You can do wandless magic?!" the aristocratic blonde woman gaped before realising what she must look like and shut her mouth, brushing invisible lilt from her shoulders as she did so.

"Of course she can, Mother!" Draco chimed in, sounding matter of fact while he put a couple of sausages in the pan and left them to cook before wandering over to his fiancee, wrapping an arm around her when he reached the witch. "She is the brightest witch of her age."

"I've actually been practicing wandless magic since my first year at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick taught me." Hermione told the two blondes as Draco rounded on her wide-eyed and murmured that he "should have known" and Narcissa, getting distracted by the astounding piece of information, let the huge, dusty book behind her fall from her levitation spell with a _SLAM!_ to the ground. The loud noise caused everyone in the room to jump about a foot in the air including a poor house elf that was just bringing in a tray full of pancakes and a teapot full of tea. The whole tray fell to the ground as the little creature leapt into the out of fright but a well aimed spell by Hermione stopped the goodies from hitting the ground. The house elf looked devastated because of what had nearly happened.

"Minty is so sorry! Minty needs to go punish herself!" the house elf wailed, looking just about ready to run. The sniveling creature was almost at the door before Hermione caught her up into a hug, nearly crushing the little house elf to her chest, almost in tears herself.

"It's not your fault, Minty..." she soothed, rubbing her hands across the small of the Minty's back and dropping a kiss to the top of her exposed head. Narcissa's eyes softened as she took in the affection in Draco's posture and the admiration and respect in his gaze. Looking over, she saw the pure desperation to which the witch clutched onto the house elf who gave her the same treatment in return. Walking over, Narcissa felt slightly nervous because she had never comforted one of her servants before.

"It's okay, Minty...it was just an accident...there is no need to punish yourself..." the blonde woman muttered softly as she neared the distraught house elf who was the daughter of her former house elf, Dobby. A pair of big green tennis ball like eyes looked up at her from where the house elf was resting against Hermione's shoulder.

"Really...? Minty does not need to punish herself...?" the creature whimpered, sounding as if she didn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"Yes. That's correct." the blonde woman replied, smiling slightly as a gleeful expression took over her loyal house elf's features. "And, as a bonus, you can have the rest of the day off. You deserve it!"

"Thank you Mistress! Minty is very happy!" the house elf beamed before clicking her fingers and disappearing into thin air from her position within Hermione Granger's arms, leaving the young woman with her arms outstretched, holding onto nothing. Draco strode over to her and filled that empty space by stepping into the circle of her arms that was previously occupied by the house elf.

"You are way too passionate about these things, sweethart," Draco said, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer to him before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "But that is one of the many reasons why I love you..."

"I love you too, Draco..." the muggleborn whispered lovingly to her pureblood fiancee as she slid her hands into his silky hair, drawing him in for a passionate kiss which he happily reciprocated.

A loud _BANG!_ separated the two and they looked over to find Draco's mother flipping through the big dusty book, muttering to herself all the while.

"Mother...?" Draco questioned, sounding slightly worried as he watched what he thought what was his one sane parent flicking madly through what could easily be a Dark book.

"Oh good! You decided to join me!" Narcissa grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "I've got everything ready for the wedding! We are going to do a winter wedding and it's going to be held on the first of December...we are going to have a relatively small ceremony with only family present but then we will return to Malfoy Manor, where the party of a lifetime will commence, probably lasting till all hours of the night. Everyone will be there...here is the guest list...you can add to it if you like! There are already at least 200 names on there though. I think we should have a Gryffindoor/Slytherin theme with silver table runnings, gold table cloths, red and green plates, silver and gold decorations, etc. I think your first dance should be your choice. I was trying to think of other things. Oh yes! The cake has been ordered and you have chosen your dress, haven't you Hermione?!" When the woman didn't receive any response, she turned around to see that the woman had fainted dead away in Draco's arms.

Hermione Granger had faced Lord Voldemort and was on the run from Snatchers, had faced Bellatrix Lestrange at her worst and had faced depression and anxiety after the war. But she had never faced such a scary thing as Narcissa Malfoy's organised mind.

 _ **A/N: Alright lads...I'm not dead and I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner but I didn't get the chance to...things have been so busy lately with study and family and everything else...I just hope that you guys are still willing to wait for whenever I update next because I am not making anymore promises because I just know that I will break them..so how about it? Will we finish off this roller coaster of a journey together?**_


	36. Chapter 36: Drama

**_Chapter 36: Drama_**

 ** _A/N: J.K Rowling owns everything except the plot! That's mine, I swear!_**

Hermione Granger woke up within a ball of silk sheets with a heavy object wrapped around her waist and as she gradually began to get used to the sunlight streaming through the window, she felt the warm breath on her exposed neck as her fiancee breathed a "good morning, love" in her ear. The curly haired witch turned around, closing her eyes as her blonde haired man kissed the tip of her nose and snuggled into his chest, the happiest she had ever been in her whole life. All of a sudden, she realized that this was the first time that she didn't have any nightmares when she was asleep since the end of the war. And it was all down to the man kissing he neck and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. _'Dumbledore was right...love really does conquer fear and hate'_ the young woman thought in complete amazement and awe at the overwhelming passion and love she was feeling for Draco Malfoy at this moment and somehow she knew that their relationship would last a lifetime.

"I love you..." she murmured tenderly, kissing his clothed clad chest. She felt him tighten his grip on his soon to be wife as she looked up at him with big chocolate eyes full of love and adoration.

"I love you too, Mia" the blonde man replied, all the while wondering how he managed to get the love of such a spectacular human. She was the light to his darkness and he could not imagine a world without his Gryffindoor Know-It-All fiancee. His sappy thoughts were interrupted by a raucous outside the door of his bedroom and Hermione jumped in his arms.

"Time to wake up, lovebirds!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled through the door. "We have got a long list of things to do today!"

"What could we be doing today, Cissa?!" the curly haired witch shouted back at her soon to be mother in law. "We have gotten the cake, my dress, my jewelery, my shoes, my veil, Draco's suit, his shoes...oh...nevermind! we need to book the venue, send out invitations, buy decorations, sort out food, get a preist and buy a wedding album!"

Draco glared at her from underneath the covers of the bed when she stripped the sheets and clambered out of his embrace. She picked up her vinewood wand, pointed it toward herself and muttered a quick Scourify. A ripple of magic covered her entire body as the spell took effect and she looked refreshed and clean by the time the golden aura of the spell disappeared. She threw on a pair of jeans, runners, a short sleeve top and a Pull&Bear jumper then she opened the door and took off down the hallway, leaving her fiancee to sulk in the bed.

"Why can't we just stay here, in bed, for the rest of the day?!" he whined piteously while scowling. The scowl was replaced by a smirk when his beloved entered the room to give him a narrow eyed glare.

" _Levicorpus!_ " she muttered, waving her hand in Draco's direction and he shot up into the air by his ankle with a yelp. He stayed up there for a full five minutes with a pout on his lips, holding his fiancee in a star-down until, eventually, he felt the blood rushing to his head and he found it difficult to breath.

"Fine! Ok, woman! You've made your point! I'll go out with you today!" the man in the air told her in a fit of panic.

" _Liberacorpus._ " she said the countercurse, wandering out of the room and leaving him to crash into the bed. He groaned into the pillow before shaking himself roughly and rising from the bed. It took him a full hour to get ready and when he eventually came downstairs, he saw a very unimpressed looking set of parents. Lucius was leaning up against the mantel piece, tapping his cane against the brick wall and he fixed his only son with an icy stare when he came into the living room. Narcissa was drinking a cup of tea through pursed lips and se turned her back on the blonde haired youth.

"Did I miss her...?" he asked them timidly, getting a full on glare from both parents.

"She is gone on without you because you took to long," Narcissa said flatly.

"Has she gone to Diagon Alley?" he questioned, almost shaking under the weight of both their glares.

"Yup." his father snapped at him. With that response in mind, he stepped into the Floo network, yelling Diagon Alley as he went. As soon as he was spat out of the fireplace in _The Three Broomsticks_ , he looked around him and the sight that met his eyes shocked him to his very core. There, right in the middle of the restaurant, a Tango lesson was in progression and right in the centre was Hermione, his fiancee, pressing up against a dark skinned, dark eyed, dark haired man sexily as she dance the Tango. He seethed with jealously as the man whispered something in her ear causing her to blush prettily and smile at him. As soon as the dance was over, she looked over her shoulder and caught Draco's eye. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she took in his clenched fists, his stormy eyes, his tensed arms and the jealously in his features. She jumped out of Orion's arms as she saw the fight leave him in one huge, heaving sigh and he slumped, defeated. He turned and began walking towards the door of the restaurant, intent on getting some air when a hand pulled him back into the dingy building. He whirled to face Hermione, remembering how her eyes sparkled with happiness as she danced with the mysterious man.

"Draco..." Hermione began to say, momentarily speechless as she saw the love, adoration and sadness in those grey orbs. "I love you, Draco. That man and I are just friends. Don't worry about that...please, don't be mad."

"I love you, Mia. Never forget that." Draco replied, cupping her face in his big hands. "But I just need a bit of time to get the image of you blushing at him, smiling at him, dancing with him OUT OF MY HEAD!" he cried in despair, taking her hand off his arm and slipping way from her to go around Diagon Alley.

 _ **A/N: Oh dear! Trouble in paradise! I'll probs do one more chapter then the epilogue.**_

 _ **R &R please!**_

 _What have I done_ she thought. _I only did it to make him jealous and guilty for keeping me waiting. Oh Gods! i'm so sorry Draco_.


End file.
